


Double Crossed and Betrayal

by flandusdevilishangel



Category: Demon Hunter(Movie), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Crossover, Declaration of Love, Dom/sub Play, Double double crossing, F/F, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sex, Slayings, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandusdevilishangel/pseuds/flandusdevilishangel
Summary: All AJ wanted was her happiness back with Jakob. Now she had her opportunity to not only rule a full community of survivors, but double-crossing the man she has loathed since her birth.(Now that I am back in Texas, hope to upload the few new chapters, I have been working on. I am still tweaking them. I promise you will love how Daryl's and Jakob's relationship strenghens and grows)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flandusdevilishangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flandusdevilishangel/gifts).



> This product came to me while having a Flandus-fest night. I have a few more Flandus themed products rumaging around in my head, but for now, let's kick start this off with our beloved Daryl Dixon and Jakob Grayman (some would argue that in Demon Hunter, Jakob is spelled with a "C", but this is my story and I always liked it with a "K").  
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)
> 
> SPECIAL DEDICATION:  
> Two of the most awesomest, multi-talented, sexiest, brilliant brothers from another mother of mine: Big, ninja jedi master , demonic Saint, Sean P" Flanery and sweet, innocent, baby brother, angelic Saint, Norman "Nahman" M. Reedus

Chapter 1 "Our Pasts Cometh Forth

Scene 1 

As AJ awoke early morning to do a bit of hunting, it always cleared her mind. She emerged from the house she had came upon, cleared it of any walkers and claimed it so once Jakob returns, he could have a place to come to. She was determined to see that he did, despite what ever deal she had to make with the man she loahed more than anything.

As she was tracking some rabbit tracks she had came up, she heard the rumble of trucks and motorcycles on the road heading extremely fast.  
She knew there was a small community up the road from where she stood and she suspected that the vehicles on the road was none other than Negan and his Saviors or just the Saviors themselves. She wasn't quite sure about the community itself, she just knew she had to stop the Saviors from entering the community. With her morning hunt derailed, she set off towards the community, taking shortcuts to get there before the Saviors.

Scene 2

As she approached the community, she soon learned was Alexandria, she began to stake out her best advantage point to derail and even stop the Saviors from delivering any harm to this small community. She entered an old abandoned house she found about 200 yards from the gates of Alexandria and it had great viewpoints to the road, where she can stop the vehicles and issuing kill-shots upon the Saviors if need be. She waited until she heard the vehicles approaching and stopped just shy of the gates of Alexandria.

She lined up her scoped so she could pinpoint in who the possible lead Savior was, to her surprise it was none other than Negan, himself, standing there in his arrogant way with that damn bat that he calls that name. AJ knew she couldn't take him out just yet if she had ever wanted to see her Jakob again. So she moved her scope slightly to the right and hoping it would be Simon that she would target in on, which it was.

As Negan began his speech to the people of Alexandria, to which AJ couldn't make it out at location, but she was sure he was negotiating some sort of deal with them, like he always did. She decided to let this man know she was in the area and watching by firing off her crossbow, sending the arrow directly to Simon, landing it exactly where she wanted it, right between his feet that were no more than 3-4 inches apart. Causing Simon, Negan, the Saviors and the few occupants of Alexandria who were stationed along the wall to look in the direction in which the arrow came.

Ensuring she had Negan's full attention, AJ began her kawing, which she knew Negan would recognize. Through her scope that was now trained on Negan, AJ saw a smile come across his face as he held up one finger to signal the Saviors to load back up and head back to the Sanctuary. In which they did, to the amazement of the Alexandrians that were watching. She watched as Negan stood on the trucks sidestep and shouted something towards the Alexandria.

AJ wagered rather to go to Alexandria to let the people know that it was her who derailed Negan for them or to go and meet up with Negan on the road. She decided to let the Alexandrians cherish their temporary victory from the Saviors for now, for she knew Negan well enough to know he was not finished with them yet.

Scene 3

Aj decided to meet up with Negan and his merry men. Unfortunately for the first five on motorcycles, the explosives she had stumped upon in scavenging fest, played useful tools for eliminating them( too bad they were riding some awesome bikes).Which brought the following convoy of vehicles to a screeching halt.

As AJ approached the convoy, covered up from head to toe, she aimed her two side pistols and ordered the Saviors to step forward and lay their weapons on the ground in front of her.

"Nice and Slow" she instructed them.

Before doing so, they looked backed towards Negan, who was watching this with a grin and merely nodded and hand-motioned them to comply. As they did so.

"Now, over here line up and kneel, don't talk, don't make any sudden movements, or you die" she further instructed them.

As Simon and Negan stayed in their truck, Simon placed his hand on his revolver that was tucked in his waistband.

"Don't" Negan instructed him, without turning to look at him.

"But it is one person with two guns with our people on the ground" Simon said as though Negan was not watching the whole thing play out.

"If you fire upon this person, than it is not only our men we lose" Negan said with a grin.

"Do you know who this is? Do you think it could be someone from Alexandria?" Simon asked.

"Let's wait here and see, shall we"? Negan instructed him. Never really letting on that this person did have similarities.

As she had all eight Saviors knelt down on the ground, she walked around behind them and placed the nines to back of their heads, two by two, she dropped them [Boondock Saints style]. She placed the pile of weapons in a canvas bag and zipped, before picking the bag up, she walked over to the last truck, to stood on the running board.

Pointing one of the nines at Simon and calmly asked, "Your revolver now, please Simon".

Simon looked over at Negan and as he nods, Simon hands AJ his revolver that was tucked in his waistband.

"Now, we need to have a chat, don't we, Neg?" AJ directed this to Negan.

"Alright, let's chat" Negan smiled.

"Not here, not now, I will be by the Sanctuary later, you will know when I arrive", she stated as she tossed the revolver back to Simon, blowing him a kiss.

She stepped off the side-step and started back towards the canvas bag. Slowly turned, lifted her left hand high and gave Negan and Simon the one finger salute, and walked away. Negan sat and shook his head at the gesture.

"Well, let's head back home, we have a meeting with opportunity tonight" Negan instructed Simon, as he put the truck in gear and proceed back to the Sanctuary.

"That was AJ wasn't it? Gee, I thought she perished down in Atlanta." Simon said.

"I had held out hope that it wasn't AJ we heard perished. Now I see that hope was right, for there she was". Negan said with a chuckle.

AJ borrowed the little pickup from the Saviors that was so gracious to give up their weapons to her, for they won't be needing it any longer. As she waited for Simon and Negan to leave before heading to the truck. As she witness them driving away, she drove in the opposite direction to Alexandria to ensure everyone there was alright.

As she drove up to the gates of Alexandria, she stopped and stepped out of the truck to show she was unarmed and didn't pose a threat, "I wish to speak to the person in charge here" she asked as she made a 360 degree turn to show she wasn't a threat and she was not packng ang weapons on her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will AJ find friends or hardship at Alexandria? Did she make the right decision coming to Alexandria?

Chapter 2

Summary:  
Will AJ find friends or hardship at Alexandria? Did she make the right decision coming to Alexandria?

Scene 1 "Meeting of New Friends"

As Rick and Daryl watched from the guard tower, as AJ stepped out of the truck with hands raised and slowly turning to show she carried no weapons voluntarily without being asked to do. The whole scene made them exchanged glances. 

Rick shouted down to Aaron, "Go ahead open the gate, let her pass".

AJ looked up at where the voice had came from, to see two fairly nice looking gentlemen standing guard. She made a half hearten salute to them as she got back in the truck to pull through. AJ entered,made a u-turn to ensure if things went sour she had a way out of dodge, sort to speak. As she got out of the truck she saw the two men who were on the guard tower approaching.

Scene 2

"So which one of you fine gentlemen are in charge around here" AJ asked sizing them both up.

"I am Rick and this is Daryl, who might you be and what can we do for you" Rick asked.

"Well I have come to bring you gifts that some unfortunate Saviors up the road won't be in need of any longer." AJ jokingly said.

Rick and Daryl exchanged looks and head gestures.

"How many people of you killed?" Rick asked.

"In surviving mode or just for the hell of it?" AJ asked.

Which made Rick glance at Daryl.

"In surviving mode" Daryl then asked.

"Oh I guess it would be close to triple digits, if you were to count the walkers and the saviors all together, but there is still one kill that is still coming but that's just something that has to be done, it will be more personal and fun". AJ said with a serious grin.

This again caused Rick and Daryl to glance at each others.

"Oh hold on, let me explain, I am after Negan." she explained.

Daryl and Rick nodded.

"Well you still never told us your name" Daryl stated.

"Oh I didn't, did I? Let me show you this first" she said as she reached for the tarp that was covering the supplies.

Daryl grabbed her hand before she could release the tailgate.

"How about you tell us your name first?" Daryl asked softly as he could.

"Okay, since you asked so sweetly, I will tell ya, everyone just calls me AJ" she said as she looked at Daryl and notice the second most sexiest blue eyes she has ever saw. Not to mention he had the sexiest, raspiest voice she had ever heard.

"Well AJ, let's see what you got" Daryl said.

AJ merely brought out the canvas bags that she had put the guns in and balanced it on her knee and bumper. As Daryl glanced at the guns, he waved Rick in close, as Rick looked into the bag, the two again just glanced at each others.

"Where did you get these guns" Rick asked.

"Off thirteen Saviors up the road. They weren't in need of them since they were dead, dead, dead." AJ added with a beaming smile. [Just had to pop the Shadow Hunters' young Seelie Queen reference in there. My Lola Flanery was fabulous.]

This made Rick and Daryl not only glance at each others but take a few steps back and talk quietly among themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will prove victorious over who? Will AJ gain Negan's approve and love or will she disappoint him, resulting in costing her dearly.

Chapter 3 "An Appointment With Destiny"

Summary:  
Who will prove victorious over who? Will AJ gain Negan's approval and love or will she disappoint him, resulting in costing her dearly.

Scene 1   
   
AJ was surprised to make her way to the sanctuary so uneventful and peaceful. As she climbed a nearby tree to scope out the compound to see how if Negan had planned for her arrival, it was relatively quiet...until she attached a few sticks of explosives to some arrows and launched them towards the compound.

As the explosions caused a ruckus as she intended she sat back in the tree for a moment to plan her next move. She know she was further enough back from the compound that it would take this new batch of saviors that Negan has to find her, so she waited. After about thirty minutes she climbed down from the tree and made her way to the sanctuary gates.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" The obvious new guy on duty barked.

"It is none of ya damn business, just open the fucking gates, before I open them myself". AJ instructed him.

The guard savior looked AJ up and down but opened the gate anyways, then quickly closed the gate after she entered.

"Drop your weapon and stand with your hands on top of your head, standard procedures that all incomers be searched thoroughly" the Savior guard said.

"Well then, go ahead and search me, but be warned that I am neither going to drop or surrender my weapon. I don't think Negan would be very pleased if you were to put your filthy hands on his daughter", AJ had said as she extracted her knife, that was stashed in her back waistband and plunged it into the back of the guard's head.  
   
Scene 2  
   
She further her journey into the center interior of the compound to seek out where Negan would be at that hour. As she looked in each unlocked room and down passages ways, she came upon his right hand man, Simon.

"Well,Well, Well, Where is he? and don't play coy with me Simon" AJ instructed him.

"Your late, he expected you over a couple hours ago" Simon informed her.  
"And have I missed you, AJ" he added.

"Why is that? I had informed him that I would be arriving later in the evening, not giving him a time, dick" AJ said.

"No need for pet names, sugar, I think we are both way past the pet names stage in our relationship" Simon said jokingly.

"Relationship? Is that what we had, Simon? A relationship? Isn't a relationship two-sided?" AJ asked.

"Then what would you call what we previously had for each others?" Simon inquired.

"A hoping to piss off daddy fling, only you made sure to ruin that, didn't you? AJ stated, as she placed a good right cross punch centered with his jaw.

As Simon recovered from the punch, he said, "Is that all I was to you? A way to piss daddy off?" as he made an attempt to grab her upper arms to push her against the wall, only missing because she knew how to invade his attacks.

"No, not at first...but now....not even now" she stated as she thought back to when her and Simon first met. "Just do me a favor, Simon and take me to him" AJ pleaded, leaning into him.

"Sure, just do me a favor and think about not going out there anymore, maybe staying here at the sanctuary more" Simon half begged his reply.

"Oh Simon, I didn't know you had a heart or cared so much" she had half teasingly said to him.

This caused Simon to smile and grab a hold of her, he just wrapped his arm around her waist and politely escorted her to Negan's chambers. Before he knocked on the door.

Simon turned to her and said "AJ, whatever happens between you and him, know that I am here for you."

"Thanks Simon, I do appreciate that, but you know as well as I do that if anyone can handle him, it is me" She said as she placed a kiss on his right cheek.

Then Simon knocked on the door and announced her when Negan asked who is knocking on his door. As Simon opened the door, AJ stepped in. Negan informed Simon, that he was excused. Simon exited and closed the door.  
   
Scene 3

"Well, I got your announcement of arrival loud and clear....just how many more men of mine did you kill before you entered here" Negan inquired.

"Just one, I promised" she said as she approached him to wrap him in a semi-casual hug.

"It is good to see you again too" as he hugged her back. "So what do I owe the pleasure of having you back here" he asked.

"Well you have something of mine.... I want him back, in exchange.....I will help you with your Alexandria problem, shall we say?" AJ said as she walked around his quarters picking up random objects, strongly avoiding the existence of 'Lucille". She hated the very existence of that bat.

"Are you referring to who I think you are referring to?" Negan asked her, as he took a good look at her, he smiled and said in response to his own question, "You are, you are referring to Jakob, aren't you?"

"Yes, I want Jakob back and for this I am willing to help you with Alexandria. I saw you having issues with them... so what is up with that community any ways" AJ teasingly said to Negan.

"Oh the standard shit...they blew up some of my men....I sent men to kill them...they killed more of my men kind of thing, you know" Negan said attempting a joke.

"So I heard you say you wanted your Daryl back, who is this Daryl?" she inquired.

"Oh Daryl is a tough son of bitch to crack... he is good asset to have... but that boy doesn't scare easily, Dwight and Simon had attempted to break him. I thought we almost had him, then someone helped him escape", he said.

"You allowed someone to help someone you were attempting to break escape and live"? she questioned.

"Well I don't have the most efficient people on staff at the time, but with you here now, you could break him for me" he told her.

"Just one problem, you don't have this Daryl here, do you?" she asked sarcasticly right up in his face.

"Now how do you know that? You were there...it was you who shot that arrow that missed Simon toes" he said smiling.

"Only missed because that is where I was aiming....you know I never miss" she said again right up in his face.

About that time Dwight came in with some refreshments that Simon suggested he take to AJ and Negan. As he turned to leave, AJ walked over.

"That is a nice crossbow you have there. I bet you didn't know that I was a bit of an archer myself. I really like that crossbow, May I have it" she inquired in a more order demanding way.

"No you can't have this crossbow, it's mine...it was a gift that I earned," Dwight snapped back.

"Oh really? We will just see about that" she informed him. She walked over to where Negan was standing and said in a passionate, loving, daughterly way "I really like that crossbow and he won't give it to me....what are you going to do about it?"

"Give her the crossbow, Dwight" Negan ordered.  
With this command from Negan...Dwight extracted the crossbow from his back and present it to her and turned to leave.

"Wait, I like that vest, it is interesting with the angel wings on the back, may I?" She questioned him.

Dwight looked at her and Negan....with the look from Negan, he recklessly shrugged off the vest and laid it on a nearby couch and asked "May I go now?"

"Go ahead" Negan instructed him.

As AJ went over to pick up the vest, she smiled back at her father. Though many were unaware of their relationship.

"Now about this deal of you helping me with Alexandria?" Negan questioned.

"Sure father, what do you need from Alexandria. I merely want Alexandria itself for my own, but if you need someone or something just merely ask me for it", she stated as she picked up the vest.

"Well tell you what, if you could bring Daryl back here and condition him, with the assistance of Jakob...then I will not only give you Alexandria as a wedding present...but I will give you my undying love" Negan informed her. That is truly what she ever wanted from him, but she at this time was never going to admit it to him.

"Father, dear, I should already have your undying love as your offspring" she informed him.

"Then all you need is Alexandria. You get me my Daryl back, condition him to not run off and Alexandria is all yours", Negan said as he wrapped one arm around her.

"Deal, but you would have to have Jakob here, in two days to assistance in the conditioning of Daryl. Is that a deal father?" she questioned.

"You have Daryl here in two days and Jakob will be here to meet you." Negan said with a half hearten grin.

"Just make sure to have Jakob here" she pointed out, "oh and I will see myself out father, you have a good night". she added.

"Just try to not kill any more of my men on your way...they are starting to fear you more than me" he teasingly instructed with a kiss on the forehead.

"I will try, no promises, that ass at the gate wanted to put his hands all over me...he said he need to search me what a load of crap" she told him as she kissed his left cheek.

"Just behave on your way out and don't kill anymore. I will inform them that you are an exception to the searching rule, alright?" he informed her.

"Well alright, love ya" she blew an air kiss at him and exited his chambers.  
   
Scene 4  
   
As she turned around she found she was wrapped in Simon's embrace. "You nearly scared the life out of me and make me drop you to the ground, Simon" she informed him.

"Sorry darling, but I couldn't let you leave without giving you a good bye kiss" he informed her back.

"Right here outside my father's chambers...have you gone mad, if he catches us, he will kill you" she again informed.

"You are definitely worth dying for honey" he said as he began kissing her neck softly. As his hands reached up to entwine in her hair.

In which she allowed him do so briefly before pushing him off and stating, "there will be time for that later.... right now, I have an assignment to take care of for the man".

"Do you need some assistance?" he questioned trying to stealing more kissing on her neck.

"Nah Simon, I can handle this on my own. How difficult could it be to bring one man back from Alexandria?" she informed.

"Which man?" he asked as he lowered one hand down to the waistband of her jeans fingering the button.

"Negan wants someone named Daryl brought back here for Jakob and I to condition him, where you and Dwight fucked up, oops sorry sugar", she stated.

"No it's okay, it was my stupid mistake putting Dwight in charge of breaking Daryl in". he said apologetically then added, "If anyone can break Daryl, it would be you." As he succeeded in unbuttoning her jean to slide a hand inside around her back to place it on the cheeks of her ass. While still place kisses on her neck.

"Well thank you for the boat of confidence" she said while enjoying his passionate way he always showed her.

As they drew apart, as to not be caught in the act by Negan, should he emerge. She re-buttoned her jeans. He escorted her out and said, "I wish you were stay til morning, it is getting late and it is getting dangerous will be out".

"I will be alright, as she again gave him a peek on the cheek". She got in the truck that he gave her the keys too and drove out of of the compound.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ memories are haunting her and maybe clouding her present judgement

Chapter 4 "Haunted Images From The Past"

Summary:  
AJ memories are haunting her and maybe clouding her present judgement

Scene 1 

AJ maneuvered the truck down the road, she was thinking of her past life before the world went to shit. How she would do anything to gain her father's love and approval and be by his side. When he would just occasionally would stop by with a warm, friendly, impersonal hello and an occasional gift. She knew he would never accept her as his own.

When the world turned to shit and she found her half sister, alone, pregnant and in need of help in locating the baby's worthless redneck father or any possible redneck family, if any were left or existed. She decided to help her half sister, in spite how she loath and despised her for being that child their father loved so much more than her. for this sister was his legitimate daughter where she was his result of a sordid affair.

As she remembered, that day in Savannah, when countless times this sister would have her back over and over against the walkers out there. Even made her swear to shoot her in the brain in the result she turns during child birth and to keep the child safe, even from their father. that day during labor she found out this girl, her sister, hated their father as much as she did. She swore to care for the child as her own.To which she has kept that promised, for that child was safe and hidden. That is the same day he came into their lives, her Jakob Grayman

She remembers him riding that Harley up and the look on her sister's face when she discovered it wasn't her redneck, reckless, carefree Merle. She loathe her sister's stories of Merle and his brother, but now as she thought back on them, the brother made sense, too many coincidences the brother and Negan's Daryl had, could they be one in the same? If this is true, then perhaps he will be of great use to her in double crossing Negan.

As she continued to drive, she continued to think more and more about how things was going to change once she had Jakob by her side. Her father would have to accept her as his equal or be eliminated. For not only was Alexandria, the Kingdom and The Hilltop going to be united with Jakob and her as their new leaders. If Negan would not accept her as his daughter and equal, then Jakob and her would rule over the Sanctuary as well.

Jakob had once said "Humankind has been with some sort of war for a long time and people have for centuries always chosen what side to be on...even when it came to the war of heaven and hell, good versus evil." Jakob was always telling her things that he felt would help her survive. She would teach him things that he was willing to learn to survive, together they had taught more survivors useful aids to survive this zombie apocalypse than they had killed. That is just how they liked to balance out the right for the things they had to do that were wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect opportunity for alone time with Daryl Dixon

Chapter 5 "Plan For Daryl

Summary:  
The perfect opportunity for alone time with Daryl Dixon

Scene 1 

As she pulled up to the gates of Alexandria and flashed the headlights to let them know friendly incomer. She was still deep in thought when Aaron opened the gates. As she drove through and exited the vehicle.

Aaron walked over to her and said, "Daryl and Rick was asking if you told anyone you were coming back or not. They said if I saw you to direct you over to Daryl's place.

"Oh thank you, I will head that way now to see what they wanted" she excused herself.

She headed over to Daryl's, just as Rick and Daryl were stepping out the porch. "How goes it guys?" AJ said as she waved towards them. Daryl nodded his head towards her.

As Rick shook his head and asked "Are you going to ask her?"

"Nope" Daryl said as he was lighting up a cigarette and leaned against the porch railing.

"Fine, I will do it" Rick said as he turned around and walked a few steps away from Daryl to join AJ as she headed up the few steps. "where'd you go?" Rick asked.

"Told you I had something to do. Is there a problem there?" She snapped at Rick.

"No, but you could have told someone you were leaving." Rick told her sternly, as if she was an underage child.

"I am not a child. I have seen enough of this new world and I can handle myself just fine out there when it comes down to it. Besides I did let Daryl know I was leaving" she barked back.

"Is this true Daryl, did she tell you?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah, she did. That is why I wasn't going to ask or say anything to her" Daryl said as he shot a look her way.

She looked at Daryl and quietly mouthed a "thank you" his way.

"Well I trusted everything you had to do went good" Rick said.

"Yes, but at this time I do not want to go into details , if you don't mind." she said as she look from Daryl to Rick.

"Fair enough" Daryl said as he crushed out his cigarette. Rick just said a good night and walked away.

"Would you happen to have another one of those?" she asked Daryl.

"Sure" Daryl said extracted one from a crushed pack, he withdrew from his back pocket. And held the lighter out for her to light the cigarette he handed to her.

"Thanks, you really are a sweet gentleman" she told him. Too which he merely replied with a grunt. As they both watched Rick just walk away.  
"Is he for real?' AJ asked Daryl.

"Afraid so, he is hard, but means well" Daryl said. As he sat back on the railing watching AJ, who was leaning against the railing. She felt Daryl watching her.

"What's your story around here?" AJ asked, as she too crushed out her finished cigarette.

"I don't really have a story around here, just want to make sure no one else gets killed" Daryl answered.

"Well that is not right, you should have more pull and say around here. You definitely seem like the more level headed one, compared to you know who" AJ said making a head gesture towards Rick.

Again Daryl just grunted.

As her and Daryl both leaned against the railing, Aj was thinking it may be easier than she thought to get Daryl to the Sanctuary. After all, he was a tracker and perhaps he is eager to get out on a hunt for some kind of game.

"Daryl, when was the last time you were on a hunt for any kind of game?" AJ decided to ask to maybe spark an interest in going out on the pretense of hunting and tracking.

"I suppose it been a while.....why?" Daryl questioned.

"I was thinking I wanted to maybe check out some areas around here to ensure no Saviors were camped out near here. Maybe check out see if there is any wild game out there to maybe bring back for everyone here......was wondering if you cared to go out with me" AJ said.

"Well if you want to head out there, Okay, tomorrow we can head out for a bit" Daryl said, he was secretly wanting to get back to some normalcy with some tracking and hunting again.

"Great it is a date, so to speak, but don't make anything out of it". Aj said.

"Stop" Daryl grunted.

With that Daryl and AJ both rose off the railing they were leaning against and headed enter to the house. Daryl held open the door for her.

"Wow, I still can't get over how you are such a gentleman" AJ said.

"Stop, don't read nothing into it." Daryl grunted again.

"Well goodnight, Daryl" AJ said.

"Good night" Daryl said and enter one of the rooms.

Scene 2

As the sun was peeking through the window of the house, AJ found she could no longer sleep.She wanted to get up and head out with Daryl on what he thought was just a scouting and hunting expedition. AJ wanted to get Daryl back to the Sanctuary as soon as possible so she can be reunited with her Jakob as soon as possible.

For they have been separated for way too long now. But she was kind of feeling bad about turning Daryl over to Negan, but he did say that Jakob and she would be overseeing Daryl's transformation over to becoming "Negan" as so many of his soldiers and followers call themselves. Maybe Jakob could come up with a way of getting Daryl too out of the Sanctuary and away from Negan, bringing him back to the true sanctuary and safety of Alexandria.

As AJ rose and folded up the blankets that Daryl had provided her. She thought she would return the favor and make Daryl some breakfast.As she walked into the kitchen she was shocked to see Daryl already there making breakfast for both of them.

"Well someone is either an early raiser or anxious to get going on the hunt" AJ jokingly said.

"I don't seem to require much sleep since all this began" Daryl said as he flipped the eggs and bacon.

"Well I guess I can make some coffee from us then" AJ suggested.  
"Already made" Daryl said pointing to the pot.

"Oh, well then is there anything I can do to help out? AJ asked.

"You can grab a couple plates" Daryl said.

"I can do that", AJ said as she extracted two plates from the tidy cupboard and coming over to the stove to stand fairly close to him.

As he finished cooking the eggs and bacon to what he considered done enough to eat, he turned off the stove and place eggs and bacon on both plates, slightly brushing up against AJ as he did so. Though they both seemed not to notice this, neither commented on the brush. 

As she carried the plates over to the small kitchen table and taking one of the two chairs. She looked over the plates and said, "Looks good, if you set your mind to it you could make someone a lovely housewife". 

"Stop" he grunted as he took the other chair, which put their knees touching under the table, too which they both pretended not to notice. 

As they ate their breakfast in silence, they both rose at the same time to take their plates over to the sink when their heads collided.

"I take that" AJ said as she took the plates over and rinsed them off clean. She wiped her hands dry and asked, "Are you ready to head out?"

"Let me grab the crossbows" Daryl said.

"Alright, what do you think we will encounter out there besides the walkers?" AJ said as she swing her crossbow strap over her head to place it on her back.

"Probably just possum or squirrel, doubt there is anything else still out there" Daryl said as he swing the crossbow strap over his head to also place his on his back.

As they headed out the door, they both noticed that they seem to be the only two up at this early morning hour, except for Rosita who was on the wall doing guard duty and Eric who was manning the gate. 

Daryl and AJ waved hello to Rosita and as they approached the gate, they both said hello and good morning to Eric. As Eric opened the gate and let them out. 

Daryl told Eric to let Rick know they would be back in a few. Eric said he would rely the message.As the pair walked down the road a little ways, AJ pointed out a small path about half a mile from Alexandria that she had spotted a few jack rabbits on.

"This is good, hadn't bagged a jack rabbit in a while" Daryl said.

Scene 3

As the two headed to the path. The two must have walked a good five to six miles before AJ suggested they rest a bit in a cave just up a little ways. Daryl agreed. As they approached the cave, AJ said, "Why don't you go first this time to check it out".

"I thought you wasn't scared, you could handle anything" Daryl teased.

"I am only not cool with a few things and bats are one of them, but just in case there may be walkers or worse Saviors in there, you can hand it better first" AJ joked.

"Alright, whatever" Daryl said.

As Daryl entered the cave and looked around, he never expected or even saw what came next, when things went black and he hit the ground. 

"Sorry Daryl, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do to get her man back" AJ said even if Daryl was out cold and possibly couldn't hear her.

As she quickly grabbed the rope that she had stashed and made quick work tying him up to one of the leftover beams which might have been placed there when the cave may have been used as a mine or underground shelter. 

When she was satisfied he was secured, she ditched both her's and his crossbows and headed out to the Sanctuary to let Negan know she had Daryl but would not turn him over to him unless she knew that Jakob was in fact there at the Sanctuary waiting for her and that her father was not going to double cross her in any way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is safely tied up in the cave, AJ is spying on the Sanctuary and her father. Not knowing that Jakob is at the Sanctuary until she views through her crossbow view scope him strolling around the Sanctuary.

Episode 6 - Scene 1 "Jakob Is Back"

At the Sanctuary, Negan was getting acquainted with Jakob. "You have done an awesome job up north" Negan told Jakob as he sat on the couch as Jakob stood to view out the window. "You said AJ was here" Jakob had reminded him.

"Oh she will be here, you know AJ likes to make her entrance known" Negan chuckled at the thought of how his daughter always seemed to let him know she was around.

"What deal did you make with her to get me back here?" Jakob asked not holding anything back.

"You don't miss a beat, that is what I liked about you from the start, you don't scare easy or you don't hold anything back, you have got guts" Negan said with a little laugh.

"Just cut the shit Negan and tell me what you are gaining from this meeting with your daughter" Jakob snapped.

"AJ is assisting me in getting someone back to be reconditioned as a good benefit to this Sanctuary or to go back up north with you, I have yet decided, but I am sure once you meet and begin working with Daryl you can help me decide to keep him here or to allow you to take him up north" Negan said.

"What is this Daryl like? What do you hope to get out of him?" Jakob inquired.

"Daryl is strong, good tracker and hunter I am told. I have noticed he too doesn't not scare easy, but he is loyal" Negan said.

"Well he should have been easy for your men here to break" Jakob teased Negan with this statement.

"The man in charge of him was a moron that also let him escape. So when AJ shows up with Daryl, I am going to 

" I would like to speak with AJ for a minute or two, if you don't mind. We haven't seen each others for quite a while." Jakob said.

"There will be time for you and AJ to get re acquitted, but I want the conditioning to begin right away" Negan ordered.

"It will, but are you sure AJ is completely on board with your plan?" Jakob inquired. "I mean we both know AJ".

"Yeah we both know AJ and she is on board" Negan assured him.

"Well if you don't mind, I am going to go rest until she gets here with this Daryl gets here, if you don't mind". Jakob stated.

"Simon will show you where you can go to rest up for AJ, she is a handful to handle, you will need your strength" Negan said as he instructed Simon to show Jakob where he can go to rest up.

Scene 2

As Jakob and Simon left Negan living quarters, Jakob asked Simon the same question he had asked Negan as they walked to Jakob's temporary quarters, "Do you think AJ is on board with Negan's plan?'

"You know AJ as well as I do, you know whatever plan Negan has, she will most likely have a counter plan, which you know they will most likely bicker back and forth until they agree on something" Simon told Jakob. "Here you go, I am sure you will know when AJ arrives, she always makes quite a big production upon her arrival" Simon added with a chuckle.

"Yeah that would be AJ, never does things half ass especially when it comes to dealings with her father" Jakob added.

Scene 3

Simon and Jakob parted ways as Jakob walked into his quarters and stretched out on the bed. Eugene was hid just around the corner from where Jakob and Simon was having their conversation, trying not to be seen by either men but attempting to hear what is being said. As Simon walked by without seeing Eugene. He made his way to the door that Jakob had just entered, he was curious with the new man that was brought in.

Eugene hesitated for a brief moment before finally knocking on the door. It took a few more knocks before Jakob came to the door with his shirt hanging wide open. "I couldn't help notice that you are new around here and wish to welcome you, for I too know what it was like to be the new guy around here" Eugene said.

"Thanks but I am not exactly new, I have been here before, but I just came back from one of the outpost up north for a special assignment. Who are you?" Jakob said with questioning to who this was at his door.

"I am Dr. Eugene Porter, I assist Negan on very strategies for preserving walkers in the pin and various battle tactics" Eugene explained hoping Jakob would introduce himself.

"Well Dr. Eugene Porter, nice to meet you, if you don't mind I was hoping to get some much needed sleep before getting started with what Negan brought me here to do" Jakob calmly said.

"Well if you need any help with your assignment or need something to eat, I don't mind lending a hand, " Eugene said hoping to get invited in to meet this man.

"Well thank you, but I am good, but when AJ arrives you could show her here" Jakob asked.

"I am not sure I know this AJ, but I will keep my eye out for any new arrivals and if one is AJ I will bring them right here" Eugene said.

"You haven't met AJ yet?" Jakob asked

"I have not, no I haven't, I have heard about her from Simon and Dwight after a recent stint of explosions have been set off inside the compound" Eugene said.

"Well she has a habit of making a loud boom when she arrives, it is her way of toying with her father" Jakob said, unaware that Eugene didn't even know Negan had a daughter.

"She comes to visit her dad here at the Sanctuary?" Eugene asked.

"Oh you really don't know anything about AJ or Negan, do you?" Jakob questioned.

"I am not aware of Negan's meetings with any of his wives or potential wives" Eugene explained.

"Eugene, mind if I call you Eugene?" Jakob asked.

"I do not mind, since that is my name" Eugene said.

"What do you know about this place called Alexandria? Have you heard of it? Jakob questioned.

"Yes, I have heard of it. It is a small community, that Negan has some interest in. Why do you ask? Eugene asked.

"Well have you ever been there?" Jakob asked.

"Yes I have with the former group I was with before joining Negan" Eugene stated.

"Is your former group you were were with the one that Negan is dealing with?" Jakob asked.

Eugene was unsure how to answer that question, for he still felt an endless obligation to Rick, Tara, Rosita and the rest that he spent that time on the road just prior to their arrival in Alexandria. Jakob did appear to be a nice guy, he didn't appear to be of any real threat to his friends at there. So he told Jakob, "Yes they are."

"Why....what could they have done that warrants all out war?" Jakob questioned.

"They broke Negan's rules" Eugene answered.

"I know that consequences must be paid when folks break Negan's rules, but to risk it all for all out war on one community?" Jakob tried to appear puzzled and confused.

"Oh it is not just one community that is declaring war on us" Eugene stated.

"How many communities are we talking?' Jakob questioned.

"Three. There is the Hilltop, the Kingdom and then Alexandria" he answered his new friend Jakob.

"What do you know of these communities, Eugene?" Jakob asked still hoping to appear naive and blind to what was really planned.

"I know the Kingdom and the Hilltop used to comply and trade with us, but since Rick has went to them, they have stopped and joined in the fight with him" Eugene said in remembrance to that day, Sasha emerged from the coffin as a walker, then was slained down.

"Negan told me of a guy that he had here, that escaped and now he wants AJ to bring back here. I can't remember what his name was" Jakob said as he appeared to be deep in thought of the name.

"That would be Daryl" Eugene said.

"Yeah I believe that is right, I do remember it being a D name. Do you know of this Daryl" Jakob questioned.

"He is a fairly good guy. Good at tracking. When he goes out on Supply runs, he is always good at getting what is needed and sometimes more" Eugene said.

"Do you think he poses a threat to say AJ, Negan or myself?" Jakob asked.

"Probably just Negan and perhaps Dwight. I don't think he would be a threat to AJ, I think he may like her. I see similarities in her that he would like." Eugene said.

"What about me? Do you think he would be a threat to me or would he like me" Jakob asked.

"I don't see where that would be an issue of Daryl being a threat to you. It is AJ that is suppose to bring him back here. Although when she comes back here, she often kills one or two more of us. Simon says it is to announce to Negan that she is here. I don't see why she can't whistle or just call out to make her announcement. But Simon says it is a game that her and Negan has played for a long time now. I guess they have a weird and twisted relationship". Eugene stated.

"You said he would be a threat to Dwight? Why is this? Jakob asked ignoring what he had stated about Negan's and AJ's weird and twisted relationship.

"Daryl tried to help Dwight and two other people he was out there with, when they robbed him and left him out there" Eugene again stated.

"What did he take from Daryl?' Jakob questioned.

"His bike, vest and crossbow" Eugene said.

"When I arrived, Dwight didn't have a crossbow or any vest on. What bike?" Jakob questioned but wondered if perhaps AJ took a shine to these items.

"The vest and crossbow, Miss AJ had Negan order Dwight to give her after he refused her request from the items" Eugene stated.

"So AJ has the crossbow, vest and bike?" Jakob asked and wondered what her plans were with the items.

"Daryl has his bike. But yes AJ has the crossbow and vest. Not sure what she is going to do with them. She perhaps wanted a spare crossbow since she already has one." Eugene stated. He was beginning to like Jakob and felt 

"You said I could ask you questions about AJ or Negan?" Eugene questioned Jakob.

"Would Negan kill AJ if she crossed him?' he asked.

"I don't believe Negan would kill AJ, but he could make her life worse than it already is. But if you are going to ask if AJ could kill Negan, than save your breath for the answer I believe to be yes. Negan has done things in the past, that I have seen to AJ, that makes her hate him." Jakob stated.

"You must have known AJ before." Eugene stated.

"Nah, I met AJ and her sister a few years back in Savannah. Her sister was pregnant and didn't care about her survival just finding if the baby's father was still alive. She made AJ promise to keep looking for him or any family that may still be out there. We must have search a bunch of communities where we stumbled upon survivors, the only thing we learned of this guy was that he had a brother out there. The guy who was the father was killed a few years back. AJ believed the brother was going be a bit different than the asshole who knocked her sister up". Jakob was deep in memory of those earlier events, when Eugene spoke up.

"What happened to the baby?" he asked.

"Um, the baby?" Jakob said as he brought his mind back to the present.

"The baby that her sister had, Did it survive?" Eugene questioned.

"That you would have to ask AJ about, I don't feel I should divulge in her family memories to share" Jakob questioned and hoped Eugene would not ask him any more of the baby.

"What do you know of AJ and Negan? Dwight had remarked to me that he found it odd that Negan allowed her to slaughter his men." Eugene asked to change the subject of the baby.

"Negan and AJ goes way back. And for more information about their relationship again ask AJ" Jakob stated."Let me ask you something else, Eugene, if one was looking for Daryl, would one find him at Alexandria?" Jakob added.

"Yes he is there" Eugene stated.

"Good, you have been so helpful, I trust I too have been helpful to you, my friend" Jakob said as he extended his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Jakob, first night together in what seems like an eternity.

CHAPTER 7 "AJ Gets Her Jakob"

Scene 1 

As AJ made her way back to the Sanctuary on foot, she couldn't help but to think how good Daryl looked all tied up and so vulnerable. She was half tempted to turn back around and take full advantage of his vulnerability state. But she continued on to the Sanctuary to see if her father was true to his words and did have Jakob back at the Sanctuary waiting for her. She thought after she had her Jakob and Daryl back at Alexandria, then she can take full advantage of both of them in similar vulnerable positions.

As she found a nearby tree to climb up to get a better vantage point on the Sanctuary, her mind was still thinking of Daryl and Jakob and how she would not mind having a little fun with both of them. She is sure Jakob would not mind, for they once had shared a potential future Savior in a three way situation. Oh how she was missing her Jakob, everything about him, she was missing.

As she viewed out upon the Sanctuary, she almost could not believe her own eyes as she had spotted a figure walking across the somewhat courtyard. She extracted her view scope from her back to use to get a better look. As she looked into the scope, she gasped, for once her father was true to his word and her Jakob was in fact back at the Sanctuary. Her Jakob, her tall, lengthy, handsome, rugged, athletic Jakob.

She climbed down from the tree and proceeded to the gates of the Sanctuary, this time without the fan-fair of the explosions etc. As she approached the gate, Jakob approached it as well. They both glanced up to see who were standing in front of the other one, they both grasped at the shock of each other, both being there together. 

As Jakob hurried to open the gate, AJ squeeze through not waiting for him to open it any further. He shut the gate behind her with one hand and scooping her up against his chest with the other. As they kissed, she threw her arms around his head, 

entangling her fingers in his hair, sucking in his bottom lip in between her teeth and nipping it slightly as their tongues entered each others mouths fighting for dominance, which of course always submitting to her Jakob, she allow his tongue to dominant her mouth. He pushed her up against the wall of the guard house, as he place one hand around her throat in a controlling not strangling manner, as his other hand was on her waist.

"Let's take this inside this shack, Jakob please" AJ begged in the submissive way she knew he liked of her. 

Not letting go, Jakob side-stepped her to the door of the shack and with the hand that was on her throat , he opened the door and pushed her through in that rough, passionate, domineering way. As he closed the door, he looked at her and said 

"I know you have been a bad little girl, haven't you?" 

"Maybe a little, Sir" she said soft and sweetly. 

"Well you know what happens when little girls are bad, don't ya?" he said in a stern but sweet way. 

"Yes Sir, they get punished" she said in a sweet and submissive way. 

"Well you know what needs to be done. So go ahead and get those clothes off now, so daddy can punish his little, naughty girl" Jakob said in the corrective parental tone. 

"Yes daddy" AJ said. As she began to undress for him. 

Once she was standing before him naked, he sat down on the only chair in the room and instruct her over to bend across his knees. 

"Now I want you to tell daddy why you are being punished after each smack, all right?" he instructed her. 

"Yes daddy" she said as she braced for the first smack of his open hand on her right arse cheek, in which he rubbed after contact. 

"Now what did you do wrong?" he asked. 

"Meet with Negan without you" she said softly. For this he gave the left arse cheek a smack followed by a rubbing. 

"Now what else did you do wrong, my sweet naughty little girl?" he asked. 

"Made a deal with Negan, Sir" she whimpered softly as she laid her head on his upper thigh and wrapped her arms round his waist. 

"What else did you do to have to receive punishment for, my sweet lovely AJ?" he asked as he was fingering his marks on her arse. 

"I took an innocent from a community and tied him up nearby, Sir" she hugged his waist tighter for between the smacks on her arse from him, the fingering he was doing and just his scent was causing her to become wet with heated desires for him. 

"Who did you take and from where? my naughty wet little girl.Don't think daddy didn't notice you caused a wet spot on his jeans now, didn't ya" he teased her little pucker hole with his index finger. 

"Oh I am sorry, daddy, it is just that I missed you so much. May I kiss you some more please daddy?" she begged as she was trying not to release her climax so quick. 

"You can first raise and undress your daddy first, my sweet" he instructed her. 

"Oh yes daddy, right away" she squealed happily. 

As she raised and began removing his pea cock, then his shirt, than she bent down and removed his boots. Slowly she stroked up his legs with her fingertips, that she knew he enjoyed. Finally her fingers reached their destination of the button on his jeans, she made quick work of it as she unzipped and began pulling them off slowly as she licked and kissed his legs all the way down.She even managed to pull the underwear with the jeans, leaving her Jakob exposed to her. Once he too was completely naked, he instructed her to straddle his lap. 

"Now tell daddy who you have tied up some place nearby" He instructed   
as he began pinching her nipples, while going in to nibbled on her neck. 

"Oh daddy, you know I love when you do that, it feels so good. Please daddy don't stop" she begged. 

"That is not the response I wanted to hear from you princess, but you know daddy likes it. But who do you have tied up?" he asked again. This time biting and sucking on her neck. 

"Oh my, daddy, I have who Negan is wanting." she panted out the response. 

"Who?" he stopping long enough to ask then continue to bite and suck, while rubbing and pinching her nipples. 

"Da--ryl from Alexandria, oh my, oh Jakob, fuck me now, I won't last much longer at this rate, please?" she panted heavily out. 

"I will but first promise me you will take me to where you have Daryl; Do you promise?" he asked. 

"Oh yes, Jakob, I do, please Sir please fuck me" she begged. 

He lifted her up slightly enough to position himself to enter her when he sat her back down. "How is that my love?" he asked as he entered her. 

"Oh yes, it has been far too long, Jakob, oh how I missed you" she said as she began to kiss his shoulders, neck, moving up to his lips. 

As she reached his lips, she hit her release. He could feel her muscles contracting around his shaft. He knew it had been too long, for once she hit that release, it cause his release all inside her. As they sat catching their breath for a few minutes with his arms tightly wrapped around her. 

"I love you Jakob Greyman" she whispered in his ear.

"I know, I love you too, Alexandra' he whispered back in her ear. 

It was the first time since the apocalypse began that someone had said her name.

"Now I think it is time we dress and go check on this Daryl." he said as he lifted her off his lap.

"Oh can't we wait til morning?" she whined. 

"Get dress and maybe you can have some more after we check on him, would you like that?" he said. 

"Yes and thank you" she said as she retrieved first his clothes for him, then walked over to where she had disrobed and began dressing, not taking her eyes off of Jakob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship is formed between Daryl Dixon, Jakob Grayman and AJ. Together can they outfox Negan and be victorious for the Hilltop, Kingdom and Alexandria?

Episode 8 - Scene 1 "Recovery and Plan for Daryl"

 

After they were finally dressed, Jakob and AJ left the Sanctuary on foot, since it was only a short hike to the cave that she secured Daryl's safety in. As they entered the cave, they noticed Daryl was conscious. 

 

AJ walked over to where she had some bottle water stored and pulled out a cup before walking back over to Daryl. She squatted down to be eye level with him, she removed his gag, giving him a moment to adjust to it not being shoved in his mouth. She lifted the cup to his lips, at first he refused. she dipped her index finger in the water then place her finger on his lips to moisten them. When she did this, he looked up at her.

 

"I am so, so sorry Daryl, but I had no choice. I will explain everything, but first you must drink, alright?" she instructed.

 

"Why?" he asked with a grunt. But drank from the cup as 

 

 

The term breakfast had Jakob pulling back from her slightly, then as he looked into her eyes he asked, "Did this breakfast come after any previous night's activity?"

 

As she went close to him to wrap her arms around his waist, placing her head against his chest for a brief moment, she then looked up into his blue eyes and said, "If you are questioning if I slept with Daryl, the answer is no, we didn't sleep together in the same bed or in the same room. You can rest assure that Daryl despite his redneck background was the perfect gentleman host."

 

"Well that is good to hear, but do you want to sleep with him? do you find anything about him appealing?" Jakob whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close.

 

"Well he does have nice blue eyes, that remind me of yours. I did like how he would open doors for me and he was a good listener, really seemed to care." she said softly into is chest.

 

"Well why don't you go over there and show Daryl how much you appreciated him listening, caring, and opening up those doors for you. Let him know you love the fact that he was the perfect gentleman host. Show me that he turns you on, my pet." Jakob instructed her softly as to not let Daryl hear.

 

"How appreciative do you want me to be, Sir?" AJ softly said looking up into Jakob's handsome face.

 

"I want to watch you be very appreciative to him, as much as he will allow you. Trust me, my love, he is a man and once you start, it will take all he has to even think about not letting you continue. Don't worry, daddy will be right here watching." He leaned to softly whisper in her ear.

 

"Alright Sir, I will show you and him how appreciative I was for his kindness". She again said softly.

 

"First, check him out for any injuries he may have gotten when you obviously had to knock him out to tie him up." Jakob said to her. This he didn't care if Daryl heard him say. For he wanted this man to know he was not in any danger with AJ or him.

 

Scene 2

 

As Jakob and AJ separated, AJ walked over to Daryl and squatted down on his right side to check out the right side of his head for any open wounds she may have caused when she knocked him out.

 

"It's alright Daryl I am only going to make your head is alright. Again I am so, so sorry I had to hit you like that" AJ said as she looked over to see that Jakob had squatted down directly in front of Daryl on the opposite cave wall, but still close enough to hear what she was saying.

 

"Why did you do this?" Daryl asked. "I thought we were starting to be sort of friends". he added.

 

"I made a deal with Negan, to sort of take you back to the Sanctuary in exchange for Jakob. But I don't fully trust Negan, so I lured you here to keep you safe until I could go make sure he didn't try to double cross me by getting you and not giving me back Jakob.' she said as she stroked his hair back out of his eyes then began massaging his shoulders. "I hope you forgive me for wanting to keep you safe from Negan".

 

He was thinking of what she had said, while he was enjoying her massaging his shoulders. He looked up into her hazel eyes and saw that she was being sincere. "Well I guess you were doing what I dreamed you said about doing what a girl had to do". he said.

 

"Oh you heard that?" 

 

"Wait you did say that? Daryl questioned.

 

"Yeah, I felt bad hitting you, so I said I was so, so sorry but I had to do what I had to do" she told him as she looked into his blue eyes, then lower her lips to his and kissed him.

 

As she kissed his lips, her right hand lowered from his shoulder to his chest to just to the second button of his shirt. She began unbuttoning his shirt while still exploring his mouth with her tongue. When she had the last button undone, she spread his shirt open to his side, then she moved her hand up to his left nipple to begin squeezing and pinching it. In her mouth she heard Daryl groan and grunt, either from pain or pleasure she couldn't make out but he didn't break away from the kiss, so she assumed pleasure.

 

Jakob watched AJ the whole time, watched her began with showing care by the examination of his head, then to the massaging of his shoulders to the kiss, he had to admit he enjoyed watching the kiss more, but he was enjoying how she was pinching and pulling on his nipple. It was beginning to give him pleasure. He stood up to remove his jacket and shirt. He had already removed his boots. he continued watch his little vixen take pleasure in gaining Daryl's friendship and trust. But he wasn't sure how long they had before Negan or Simon would notice he was not there, so he walked over to squat down behind AJ to whisper in her ear.

 

"Honey, why don't you straddle Daryl's legs while you kiss him" he instructed her.

 

She broke the kiss long enough to look back and then did as Jakob told her to do. This giving Daryl the opportunity to see that Jakob was still in the cave with them.

 

As she lowered herself on his lap, Daryl shifted a little and asked "shoul 

 

"Mm, Jakob sweetie, could we maybe get a bit more comfortably undress and perhaps one of you fine gentleman kindly fuck the shit out of me". AJ said looking at both men.

 

Jakob laughed as he got up and removed the rest of his clothes and helped AJ up and out of her clothes. The two both undressed Daryl . Then she asked him, "You aren't going to try to run away if we untie you, will you?" as she bent to continue kissing his cheek, then moving to his ear. 

 

"No" he said as he leaned to kiss her cheek and lips. As Jakob untie his hands and watched as Daryl moved them to AJ's body to position her back on his lap, while he pushed into her.

 

"You might want to kiss her elsewhere, while I enter her mouth before you both get a protein shower" Jakob teased Daryl.

 

Daryl lowered his lips to her neck and shoulders, to start nibbling and biting on her right shoulder as Jakob thrashed into her mouth reaching her larynx. She accepted his firmness into her mouth like she has down many times before. with her muscles constricting this time around Daryl's thick member deep inside her. As each one thrusted, groaned, pivoted, they each felt their own climax and orgasm reaching new levels.

 

"AJ, darling come hard on his dick for me, will you do that for me please?" Jakob moaned this plea to her.

 

"Oh yes Sir with pleasure Sir" she said as she briefly extracted his shaft from her mouth to do so.

 

With the instructions being requested and all three back to the grind, one by one each came for the other. AJ being first, Daryl following close behind her, with double the pleasure of both seeing and hearing his new friend and AJ come with such delight, Jakob shot what seemed was a triple shot of his seed down AJ's throat. After a few minutes of entanglement, all three laid side by side on the blanket that Aj had previous laid down for Daryl's comfort while he was tied. They rested for what seemed like all night but was only for about four hours. Jakob being the first to rise, than Daryl. 

 

The two men found their clothes and dressed, as they allowed AJ to get a bit more rest. After they were dressed, the two men walked over to the entrance of the cave, Daryl extracted a pack of cigarettes from his front pocket of his jeans and offered Jakob one. Usually Jakob didn't smoke but this time he accepted one and the light Daryl was offering.

 

After a couple good inhales from the cigarette, Daryl looked over at Jakob and said, "What now? I kind of remember AJ saying that you were here to help us with Negan, are you?"

 

"AJ knows when she is up against Negan, I will always bet there for me Bella, including her assisting other up against Negan."

 

"So what's your story with Negan? With AJ?" Daryl ignored sentiment toward AJ from Jakob and asked.

 

"Well it is sort of a long story, but the short version, I work for Negan up north at one of his outpost". Jakob blurted out.

 

"What you work for him? Meaning your are a Savior?" Daryl questioned.

 

"I am no Savior, trust me pal, what Negan doesn't know is things up north aren't ran like they are here with him. We do exchanges with the communities that we come across up there. We don't take and not give back. If there is a community struggling, we go in and build that one up". Jakob explained.

 

"But you do take from them?" Daryl asked.

 

"Only what they offer, never more. Each one of the four communities so far that we work with are happy and growing communities rebuilding their lives". Jakob explained.

 

"Sounds nice, wouldn't mind that here, but with Negan and these Saviors". Daryl told him shaking his head.

 

"I know, brother, I have seen this Sanctuary, but I have spoken to someone in here that still believes in you and everyone in your community, if we can help him get control of this Sanctuary, things will be different. I have confidence in this man, Eugene, he seems to have a good head on his shoulders". Jakob explained to Daryl.

 

"Wait Eugene told you about us at Alexandria?" Daryl was shocked after he witnessed him denouncing he was Negan at the gates of the Sanctuary when Sasha emerged as a walker then was killed.

 

"Oh yeah, when AJ gets up I will fill you both in on the plan for our arrival at the Sanctuary, but Daryl you must be willing to go along with Aj and I, do as we instruct you, can you do that? Especially in front of Negan and the Saviors. Brother you may have to hold your tongue and bite back a little but I promise you when the time is right, both AJ and I will be with you in the fight". Jakob told Daryl as he lifted his left hand to clamped down on his right shoulder.

 

Daryl didn't quite know why, but he felt right and positive with Jakob, didn't question him a bit on his loyalty.

 

"Alright let's do this" Daryl shook Jakob's right hand in a brotherly fashion. Just as AJ was waking up. The two men watch her get up and gather her clothes. When she finished dressing, she walked over to stand between Jakob and Daryl and asked, "Are we ready to do this?" The two men shook their heads in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it safely inside the Sanctuary, Daryl learns new languages and gains more trust in AJ and Jakob. But are they actually safe from Negan, does Negan know what the three of them are doing?

Episode 9 - Scene 1 "Jakob's Plan"

"Either get busy finding an 'excuse' or get busy finding a 'way'. "[quoted from http://www.shineuntiltomorrow.com/jane-two/winning-is-everything/]

As they were positioned under the tree that AJ uses to spy on the Sanctuary, Jakob was forming a plan.

Jakob had a plan to have AJ and Daryl wait in his quarters . Well he went to speak to Negan himself. Just getting the both of them in without anyone spotting them, especially Simon, who he knew was acquainted with AJ a little to well...but he would handle that issue later. 

AJ let Jakob know there was another entrance that hardly anyone used, that she could sneak Daryl in that way. "Alright, my quarters are about five doors down on the left of Negan's. Be careful and don't leave there till I come to you." Jakob told her.

"What are you going to do?" AJ asked.

"I am going to speak to your father. To sweeten the deal you made." Jakob told her in a whisper. He didn't realize Daryl squatted so close enough to hear that whisper. For he notice at the word father, Daryl turned his head towards him and AJ.

"Honey, you didn't tell Daryl who you were?" Jakob asked her, hoping Daryl heard this.

"What do you mean who she is?" Daryl asked Jakob as he looked at AJ.

"Do you want me to tell him or do you want to? Jakob questioned her.

"Can this wait til we get inside?" AJ asked.

"No" both men said in unison, surprising her.

" Fine. I am Negan's illegitimate daughter. You both happy, I said it?" AJ huffed as she crossed her arms over herself.

"Exactly with as many wives as Negan has, illegitimate may not be the right word to use, honey, just because your mother and him were not married, he did love her enough to have you. So you can just state you are his daughter and be done with it" Jakob said as he put an arm around her to soothe her hurt feelings.

"I guess you are right as always, Jakob, this is why I do love you" she said as she leaned her head on his chest.

"I hate to break this up, but you work for him and now, you tell me you are his daughter? Am I suppose to still be happy and trust the both of you?" Daryl questioned.

"Look brother, I only chose to work for him, to save a whole community here a few years back. AJ and him has never been on great terms with each others. In fact, she almost died too in that community had she not sacrificed herself and agree to join her father by his side, just as I had to agree if he would spare her life. Neither of us have actually fully followed anyone of his orders, we just let him think we are. Do you get it now, brother?" Jakob helped that he shine some light Daryl's way. He added "Sometimes you have to do things to make others think you are with them to survive". 

"I get it, that is why you said to hold back." Daryl said to Jakob.

"Aye, brother you do have it. Now let's get inside, for an implosion is better than an explosion." Jakob said directly this more at AJ.

"Well sometimes explosions are just more fun." she playfully said.

"I would have to agree with her there." Daryl said.

"Well alright you two blow-hards, I promise to let you blow something up later. In the meantime, you and Daryl go around back to that entrance you mention. I am going to stroll in, as if I couldn't sleep and went for a walk." Jakob said. "Be careful." Daryl said. "Aye that is touching, nova dilectione mea. You two be careful too. Go dtí go gcasfar le chéile sinn arís, mo breá." Jakob told them. As he kissed AJ and patted Daryl's shoulder and instructed them to be on there way. Jakob waited and watched as Daryl and AJ quietly made their way to the backside of the Sanctuary. When he was sure they were around back. He stood up and proceeded to the front gate. Scene 2 As Daryl and AJ made there way to the backside of the compound to the hidden passageway that AJ knew about. They entered the tunnel way and made fast work covering back up the entrance. Before proceeding, Daryl touched AJ's forearm and asked, "What was that back there that Jakob told us? It sounded Greek to me." "Jakob can speak a few languages fluently, but I don't think Greek was one of them." AJ told him. "Yeah I got that when back at the cave you called you me Bella". Daryl said. "It means my beautiful" AJ said "Well he is right there, but what was he saying back there?" Daryl said. "You think I am beautiful? AJ asked. "Yeah, but I can change my mind if you don't tell me" Daryl teased. "Alright fuck, it is like you and Jakob are twins all of a sudden. Do you want to know what he said in Irish or Latin?" AJ asked. "both please" Daryl pleaded teasingly. "Go dtí go gcasfar le chéile sinn arís, mo breá is Irish for Until we meet again my loves. Nova dilectione mea is Latin for my new love. Trust me when I say, that Jakob doesn't say that to everyone, so you have gotten to him." she told Daryl. "Now let's get going." "Alright, me Bella" Daryl attempted the phrase Jakob used. AJ stopped and kissed him. "Mo fear dathúil" she told him. "Jakob had taught me a little Irish. Before you ask, it means my handsome man. Now let's get moving." As they made their way undetected to Jakob's temporary quarters. Scene 3 Inside Jakob's quarters, Daryl was seated in a recliner and AJ was in the kitchen area preparing a snack for all three of them. "Are you hungry, Daryl?" she asked him. "A little" he answered, feeling a bit odd being back at the Sanctuary, but at least he was not a prisoner. AJ had prepared her specialty Hummus egg salad, which she had came up with when she was younger for she detested mayonnaise. As she made a sandwich , even extracted the crust and quartered it. She placed it on a plate. She grabbed a bottle of cold water out of the little refrigerator and handed them over to Daryl. "Thank you" Daryl said. As she sat on the arm of the recliner and watched him practically inhaled the sandwich, she placed her right hand on the top of his head and began stroking his hair. "You were hungry" AJ teased. As he finished the sandwich, she took the plate from him. He begin licking his fingers. "Mm" he grunted. 

"I will take that as a yes and were pleased with the sandwich" she said as she leaned to kiss his forehead before raising to take the plate to the kitchen area and clean it.

 

As Daryl watched her at the little sink, he thought about what life could be like without Negan and the saviors. Or even with them but working with them to rebuilding society, like Jakob had described what they were doing up north. Then Daryl had remembered something AJ said back on that first day she arrived at Alexandria...."one kill left and it would be more for fun than survival..." Daryl wondered if she really could kill Negan if she had too. His thoughts were interrupted as she heard Jakob enter.

 

"You two made it, I was a bit worried" Jakob said as he slapped Daryl on the shoulder as he passed to the kitchen area. 

 

"Yet it was a bit tight in some of the area of the tunnel that AJ took us, but no problems, mo fear dathuil" Daryl told him. Hoping his attempted Irish that AJ had said earlier was not butched up that bad.

 

Jakob glanced back at him when he heard the Irish and said, "Oh AJ has been teaching you a few things, has she, mo dheartháir?"

 

"Okay, she hasn't taught that much. She more of less translated what you said earlier...out there" Daryl told him. "Nova dilectione mea;" he added, again hoping not to fuck it up . 

 

"I am impressed, mo dheartháir, you learn quickly" Jakob said from the kitchen area. As he was placing kisses on the back of AJ's neck. He heard Daryl ask what was that he just said.

 

"Um?" Jakob said as he pulled away from AJ. Grabbing a cold water bottle out of the fridge. He walked over to the little bed and sat on the edge, for it was basically an one room living quarters.

 

Daryl repeated his question. 

 

"Oh the mo dheartháir? It means my brother. I hope you don't mind." Jakob said.

 

Jakob and Daryl sat there and looked at each others for several moments. When Jakob got up and walked over to the recliner, placed each of his hand on the side of Daryl's face and brought him up just little as he kissed him. Daryl placed his own hands on Jakob's wrists as he kissed back. Both men's tongue fighting the other's for dominance. After a few moments, without breaking from each others mouths, Jakob help Daryl out of the chair and the two men made their way to the bed. Leaving items of clothing in their short path from the chair to the bed. 

 

Aj leaned against the counter and was fully enjoying the full show. As she watched, she began to disrobe and place her own hand on your nipples to softly caressing as she watch Daryl and Jakob in full lovemaking mode now. 

 

She began to moan softly, causing both men to look her way and watch as she played with herself. They stopped kissing long enough to watch her. 

 

"Do you want to join us Mon chéri adorable? Jakob asked as Daryl held out his hand for her. She graciously accepted it, as she climbed on the bed to join them. 

 

She looked at the two of them for a brief second, when she leaned down and kissed Daryl hard on the lips first, then after a moment, risen to kiss Jakob just as hard. Round two of their lovemaking began, but somehow AJ knew this time was different. She believed Daryl was not angry at her for what she had did to get him to the cave.

 

The trio rode out each others orgasms yet again, never stopping to each one had their fill. As they laid still entangle in each others embrace with AJ happily sandwiched in the middle. There came several knocks on the door, more like bangs, as if something was being used on the door. As the three startled awake they heard the familiar voice of Negan.

 

"Jakob, open up" Negan shouted. 

 

The three quickly located their clothes and dressed. Daryl went back to sitting in the recliner as AJ seated herself on the arm, to act as if she was guarding Daryl. Jakob went to the door to open it.

Scene 4

As Jakob opened the door, Negan entered with Simon and Dwight. Negan takes a look from AJ to Daryl, then to Jakob, then back to Daryl, making a motion with his index and middle fingers from his eyes to point at Daryl, as to say "I see you". Then he look at AJ, walked over to where she was seated on the arm of the recliner, wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and placing a kiss on her forehead and said, "You did well my little girl, you brought my Daryl back." 

"Daryl, it is good to see you again. Are you glad to be back? " Negan sneered at Daryl.

"We have already began to explain to Daryl what is expected of him and what his benefits around here could be. If you like we will continue to condition him and should have him as your head Savior by the end of the week" Jakob informed Negan.

Negan turned to look at Jakob, then at Simon and Dwight before he said "That is good, I like the way you think and work. I would also like you to re-break in Dwight here, for he has questioned where his loyalty lies, don't you Dwight?"

"No Negan, I am Negan and my loyalties lay with you. " Dwight explained.

"Well Dwight, let's see, if you are loyal, take AJ into custody ." Negan ordered. 

Causing Jakob, Daryl and AJ to react. Daryl jumped up from the recliner and went to grab Negan's shoulder to swing him around, but AJ stopped him and sat him back down, placing herself in between Daryl and Negan, before confronting her father, "What the hell, Dad, we had a deal?"

"Negan, you informed me that it would be AJ and myself conditioning Daryl. Now you are going to imprison your own daughter? Jakob question Negan.

Negan looked at the reaction of the three and smiled. "Simon, take Dwight to Daryl's old cell and strip him down. Obviously it is Dwight that needs to be reminded of his loyalties. " 

After Simon left with Dwight. Negan began to swing Lucille in a circle as he strode around the tiny room, looking at the three occupants. He first stopped in front of Jakob, looking him up and down, then strolled over to AJ, giving her questionable looks, then side-stepped slightly to where Daryl was seated and squat down to be more eye level with him and ask Daryl, "Have you gotten to know my daughter as well as Jakob knows her?" 

Daryl said nothing just stared at him as if he was unsure of the question. Negan than glanced up at AJ, then around at Jakob, then back at Daryl. "Oh you have gotten acquainted with both Jakob and AJ, haven't you? I didn't know you were that way boy, a strapping redneck hunter like yourself. I thought you were a man's man, but I guess in this new world that has a whole new meaning. So is it you and AJ or you and Jakob? "

Daryl slightly glanced over at Jakob then over at AJ , hoping Negan would not notice, but he did. "Oh WOW, so it's the three of you... the three of you were in here...bumping, grinding, swapping the bodily fluids then, is that right?" Negan asked Daryl as he once again notice the glance from Jakob to AJ. "WOW, I am in awe of you, man. Jakob is my best man up north and AJ is my daughter. Did you know she was my daughter when you were putting it to her? "

"Father that is enough. Jakob and I will have Daryl ready by the end of the week like Jakob said. Now if you don't back off, we will just take Daryl and leave here." AJ stepped again in front of where Daryl was seated .

Negan stood up and looked at his daughter in the eye. "Have Daryl in my quarters in 30 minutes. Unless you and Jakob would like a final play with him before you both go back up north, for I won't be needing your services here any longer. I can handle Daryl now that I know what he is into." Negan informed AJ.

"If we leave, than Daryl will be coming with us, Negan, that is non-negotiable". Jakob stepped to Negan's left said and informed.

Negan turned his head to Jakob and said "I am giving you my daughter. Give me my Daryl".

"I can't do that, Daryl will be coming with us" Jakob again strongly informed Negan.

"Then give me something for him and I will let you take him" Negan smiled and said.

"What would you possibly want in exchange for Daryl? AJ at this time stepped up and asked.

"I have good authority that your sister, well half sister, Sandy had a little baby girl down in Savannah before she passed. I want the whereabouts of my granddaughter". he snapped at AJ

"The baby perished with Sandy. I am sorry to say." AJ looked directly into Negan's eyes and said.

"No she didn't for I have just recently learned that my granddaughter, Savannah, is alive and well up north, where you and Jakob are going to go and bring her down to me." Negan leaned in close to AJ and smiled when he informed her .

"What authority told you this lie? I was there in Savannah, so was Jakob, we witnessed both Sandy's and the child's passing." AJ again stood firm up and informed Negan.

Negan laughed and again strolled around the room, pointing Lucille at AJ then at Daryl, then back to AJ. "I know Jakob was there with you and Sandy, for that was what spared his and your lives back then. Was Jakob told me of my granddaughter so I would not beat the holy crap out of both of you. Jakob is a good man with good values. Something that you my dear daughter need to be taught."

AJ looked at Jakob, than back at her father and asked "what do you plan to do with Daryl and his niece?" Hoping Daryl was listening.

Daryl looked up at AJ, but remained silent, as Jakob instructed him to do for now. Negan strolling around the room with Lucille placed on his left shoulder, asked "What do you mean his niece?"

"Oh you didn't know who Sandy used to fuck with? Well father, let Jakob, Daryl and I go up north and retrieve the child and bring her back here to you, then I will explain her heritage to you. But you would have to promise to leave Alexandria, the Kingdom and Hilltop alone. Those communities will be Jakob's and mine wedding gift from you, do we have a new deal?" AJ confidentially extended her left hand towards her father.

"Daryl and you are to stay here, Jakob will go retrieve my granddaughter and you can explain how Daryl is connected to her as well." Negan extended his left hand to his daughter just within arm's length.

AJ glanced at Jakob and Daryl, than back to Jakob as to what to do. Jakob nodded. So she stepped forward and shook her father's hand. 

"Alright, that was easy-peasy, lemon squeezy. Now Jakob, I can assume that you can trust your woman here to be left here with Daryl? Or should I escort Daryl down the hall to a cell until you return to ensure he is not putting any moves on your woman?" Negan joked with Jakob. 

"Nah Daryl and AJ will remain here in this room, I trust both of them to look after each others." Jakob informed Negan.

"I envy you, man, not only are you putting it to my daughter, but now to my Daryl, aren't you? I never figured you that way, but hey too each is own" Negan patted Jakob on the left shoulder and added "You wouldn't mind if I had a little time with Daryl alone while you are gone, do you?"

Jakob looked at Negan, not sure if he heard this right. But informed Negan "Daryl will remain in this room with AJ. He is not to leave this room with anyone other than AJ at any time while I am gone. Do we understand each others?" 

"Alright, you are a stand up guy. So I will respect your wishes with Daryl for now, but if you don't have my granddaughter back here in two days." Negan leaned in close to finish the last of the statement so only he and Jakob could hear, "then Daryl will not be in this room, nor will AJ. For what will be both of their fate is going to be a whole lot worse than you could imagine. Do we understand each others, Jakob?"

Jakob looked at Negan for a split second then glanced over at Daryl and AJ. "I will be back here in two days." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for this is still a work in progress


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob exits the sanctuary....leaving Negan alone with AJ and Daryl, will Negan be a stand up guy and leave Daryl be or will see how far Daryl will go to protect AJ and Jakob.

Episode 10 : Testing Daryl's loyalty

Scene 1

As Jakob makes his way out of the Sanctuary to head back up north. He questions leaving AJ and Daryl alone with Negan. He begins to question his choices he has made so far. Was it right for him to reveal to Negan about his grandchild, now hearing that this child could be Daryl's niece? Was he betraying AJ trust in him? When he got back, he vowed to make it right with both AJ and Daryl no matter what. For he may not know at the moment where his loyalties lie, but he knew who his heart belonged to and for now that was with AJ and Daryl, for he did really love them both and would do anything to protect them.

Scene 2

Back in Jakob's room at the sanctuary, we find AJ still seated on the arm of the chair with her arm around Daryl's shoulders. Negan has seated himself on the bed across from Daryl, watching the two. When Negan finally speaks, he says "Daryl why don't you come over here, so we can have a little chat?" 

Daryl is a bit taken back by this request and looks first up to AJ, then back to Negan. He then asks, "You want to chat, I am comfortable here, so chat."

Negan leans a bit on Lucille and says, "That was not an offer of comfortable. Since you are putting it to my daughter, I would like for you to get up, walk over here, sit down next to me, so we can chat before Jakob gets back. NOW!"

AJ and Daryl looks at each others, AJ nods and says, "It is okay, I will be right here."

Daryl gets up and proceeds to the bed and seats besides Negan.

"So tell me do you enjoy putting it to my daughter out of love for her or for revenge towards me?" Negan asks.

"I am starting to fall for AJ" Daryl says.

"What about Jakob?" Negan asks "How do you feel for him?"

"Jakob is a good person, I have an appreciation for him." Daryl tells Negan.

"Just how do you appreciate him? Why don't you show me how you appreciate Jakob." Negan instructs Daryl.

Daryl just glares at Negan.

"Let me put it a different way, Daryl, if you are starting to fall for AJ, then you care if she lives or dies, correct?" Negan says.

"Yes I do" Daryl interrupts.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with coming over here, kneeling before me, and show me your appreciation between Jakob and you. I take it you two were showing each others appreciation to each others before I knocked. Show me" Negan instructed again.

Daryl looks over at AJ then back at Negan, but does not make a move. Negan stands up and unzips his pants, sliding them down a bit below his hips before sitting back down. "Now Daryl if you don't want me to take your disobedience out on AJ, then you will come over here and show me a bit of your appreciation for Jakob." he instructed.

Daryl looks back at AJ, who looks away. In Daryl's mind he remembers what Jakob said about doing things you may not like to do and bidding your time to strike your opponent, when they are the most vulnerable. With this, he bites his tongue back, kneels in front of Negan and leans forward to place his member in his mouth, but he pauses at the tip. "Go ahead, don't stop now Daryl" Negan said.

Daryl then proceeds to take Negan into his mouth and suck him off. Negan throws his head back as Daryl continues to suck and tease him. "Oh if you do this to Jakob, it is no wonder he is so protective of you. Damn had I know you were so good at this before, you would have never escaped. " Negan moaned with his head thrown back and his right hand entangled in Daryl's hair.

AJ was facing the wall, wishing Jakob hadn't left without her and Daryl. If he knew what her father was planning to have Daryl do as soon as he left, he may not have left without them. She was trying to not watch what he was making Daryl do. But she wanted to keep an eye on Daryl all the same.

"You know what would be even more fun? Why don't AJ come over here and appreciate you, while you are appreciating me" Negan tells Daryl.

This made AJ's head snap around and look at her father. "Excuse me father, what are you requesting?" AJ asks.

"If you don't want to watch Daryl's head get beaten in, then you will get up and come over here and appreciate him, keeping you and Jakob alive. Do I make myself understood?" Negan ordered AJ.

At that moment AJ couldn't hate her father more, but without Jakob here to protect her and Daryl, she had to do what was necessary to keep Daryl safe. So she raised and walked over to where Daryl was knelt. They shared a brief moment of eye contact as she knelt and extracted his cock. Before bending down to suck him, she leaned in to kiss his lips deep and passionately.

"Aww, I haven't seen you show this much passion since you were last here when you and Simon used to sneak off, pretending I didn't know what you two were doing". Negan teased AJ.

AJ and Daryl just ignored what Negan just said and continued kissing.

" That is enough" Negan snapped. "Now if you want to keep Daryl alive, let him get back to appreciating me while you suck him off".

AJ stopped kissing and lowered down to place Daryl's cock in her mouth. Daryl went back to sucking Negan off. As Negan watched. He decided he wanted more of Daryl than just his mouth on his cock.

"Daryl stand up" Negan ordered. 

AJ stopped sucking and glanced at her father. Daryl stood up, not because Negan ordered him but out of protection for him and AJ. 

"Drop your pants and kneel on the bed. AJ why don't you go sit by the headboard so you can have a better view of what Daryl is willing to do to protect you and him." Negan said with a smile.

AJ got up and went to the headboard, while Daryl knelt on the bed. As Negan watched the two of them, he smacked Daryl's now bare ass and inserted a finger into his hole to widen it up. Daryl and AJ continue to maintain eye contact. As Negan played with Daryl's hole lubing and opening it up. AJ defied her father and leaned over to kiss Daryl and ensure him that things will be alright. That once Jakob gets back, the three of them will form a new plan for revenge on Negan.

"Oh sweetie, I am not sure of what you are doing to Daryl, but I like how you are making his hole feel, so I will allow you to continue. For now I am ready." Negan said as he fully and rudely shoved all into Daryl's hole, causing Daryl to jump a bit.

"Where you going there Daryl, get back here. I got ya." Negan said as he grabbed his hips and pounded into him harder and faster till he was releases fully into Daryl. 

As Negan pulled out and got his pants on. He slapped Daryl's ass, when he noticed him and AJ were still lip-locked. "Hey Daryl get up and dressed. I want you to take a walk with me, let's talk." Negan instructed Daryl.

"I don't think that is wise, do you? AJ interrupted "You do remember what Jakob said about Daryl staying here". 

"Tell you what my dear daughter, why don't you take a walk with Daryl and me? After all Jakob says Daryl is not to leave alone. So he will be with you." Negan grinned.

Daryl and AJ looked at each others unsure about the whole thing, but they both wanted to know what Negan was up to and his full intention for all of them. "Alright, I guess if I go with Daryl, then Jakob won't be too mad and end up killing you in your sleep." AJ half-joked with Negan.

Scene 3

As Negan picked up Lucille, he headed towards the door to wait for Daryl and AJ to follow. He knew they both were probably stalling for time, but he wanted to try to get Daryl alone. 

As he opened the door, he began to whistle in hopes that one of his men were within earshot of the whistle. As Daryl and AJ walked towards and through the door, AJ asked Negan "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just showing how happy I am that Daryl is home" Negan said. 

About that time Eugene stepped around the corner and stopped when he saw Daryl. "Hello Negan, Daryl and I have not the pleasure of meeting your friend" Eugene said.

"Eugene you are a sight for sore eyes. Look Daryl, I do believe you know Eugene. AJ, this is Dr. Eugene Porter. Eugene, this is my daughter AJ". Negan said as he made introductions.

"Aj, there was someone here looking for you. I believe his name was Jakob. He wanted me to direct you here when I saw you." Eugene said as he raised her right hand to his lips to give it a peck.

"Jakob had you keeping an eye out for me? Did he seem worried for me?" AJ asked Eugene

"He did, yes he did seem a little concern that you were not here when he arrived." Eugene said.

When Negan saw AJ was engaged in conversation, he began to steer Daryl down the corridor. When Eugene turned and said "Daryl it is good to see you". At that time, AJ stepped up beside Daryl and slid her right hand into his left hand, right in front of her father, in hopes he got the message to not try that again.

"I am good Eugene. How are you?" Daryl said as he tightened his grip on AJ's hand.

"I am good. Have you met Jakob yet?" Eugene asked "He seems like a good guy".

"Yeah Eugene, I have met Jakob and yeah he seems like a good guy" Daryl said back.

"Oh Negan, Simon was looking for you." Eugene turned to address Negan.

"Thanks Eugene. I will see what he wanted later. Now Eugene why don't you see of you can fetch us something to eat, for some reason I am extremely hungry. I must have how worked up an appetite." Negan said, rubbing his stomach and smiling towards Daryl.

"I can do that Sir, is there anything particular you three would want?" Eugene asked.

"I could go for squirrel, Eugene." AJ said squeezing Daryl's hand.

"I could go for some squirrel" Daryl said.

"Oh Daryl, I remember you were the expect at catching squirrel. Is there something else I could fix you" Eugene said.

"Well thanks for the compliment" Daryl said.

"Well you know Daryl and I could go out and catch some squirrel" AJ said.

"No that won't be necessary. Eugene, just fix up some sandwiches of whatever you can find" Negan instructed him.

"Oh just make sure they have no mayonnaise or pickles please Eugene" AJ said.

"Alright, I promised Jakob that I will look after you. So if you want no mayonnaise and pickles than that is what you will get" Eugene smiled towards AJ.

As Eugene strolled off in the opposite direction. Negan steered AJ and Daryl towards his chambers.

Scene 4

Negan opened the door and stepped aside so Daryl and AJ can enter. Negan shut the door and made his way over to extract three beers from his fridge. As he opened all three beers, he gently walked over and handed one to his guests. Before stepping away from Daryl, he leaned in, placing his right hand on the back of Daryl's head and pulled him in and placed a big, passionate, tongue struggling for dominance kiss. Then he said, "have a seat you two".

"What was that Negan?" AJ asked as her and Daryl seated themselves on the couch opposite the one Negan seated himself on.

"WOW, what happened to daddy or father? Now because I kissed Daryl, you call me by my name? Did I forget you were my daughter when you and Simon used to sneak off to explore each others?" Negan winked at AJ. "Has she told you about her and Simon yet, Daryl, my love?"

"No, it's okay, she probably had her reasons for it" Daryl said.

"Oh I did, sweetie, I did. In fact, Daryl, you could say you are looking at my reason for Simon" AJ said as she squeezed Daryl's hand and glared at her father.

"Ouch, that kinda stinks, just a little. But not as much as it might have hurt Simon when you dumped him for Jakob." Negan matched glares with his daughter.

"Are you trying to checkmate me, father?" AJ asked.

"I believe I just did" Negan smiled contently at her.

Daryl watched this back and forth game with AJ and Negan with somewhat little interest in the outcome, but somehow hoping that either AJ would win or Jakob returned soon.

As they sat for a moment, not willing communicating, but just enjoying the beers. When there was a knock at the door, Negan rose to answer it, he passed by Daryl and placed a hand on his shoulders and asked "Are you enjoying the beer, hun?" Not waiting for Daryl to answer, he walked to the door. As he opened it to Eugene carrying a tray of sandwiches and fruit. As Eugene carried it in to sit it down on the table between the couches, he lifted one sandwich plate to which he handed it to Daryl, then lifting up the second sandwich plate, with a slip of paper taped underneath handed it straightly to AJ, hoping Negan would not see the note. As Negan seated himself back down, Eugene handed him the third plate and asked "Would you three be in need of something else?" Negan excused Eugene.

AJ feeling the note taped to underneath her plate, lowered her plate on her lap as she crossed her right leg over her left, so she can detached the paper without Negan seeing it. As she did so, she made a notion towards Daryl of the note. On clue, Daryl placed his plate on the table and rose up towards the little kitchenette, hoping to catch Negan's attention, he asked "Who could use another beer?" As he looked around as if he couldn't find where Negan kept the beer. "Negan where is the beer?" 

"It's in the fridge, sugar lips, so it can be cold" Negan told him without raising up. 

"Are you sure? I can't seem to see any in there." Daryl said in hope that Negan would get up and help him find the beer.

"It is right on the second shelf in the fridge, Daryl" Negan said again not raising up.

"I think we may be out" Daryl said.

"No, it is right there" Negan said looking over his shoulder at Daryl, then raising up and going towards the fridge himself.

As Negan got to the fridge, he opened and extracted three more beers, then looking over at Daryl and nodding his head. "I see what you were hinting at." Negan said as he walked over close to Daryl, sitting the three beers on the counter. "You just wanted some alone time. Were you feeling romantic? Negan said as he grasped Daryl by the waist. 

Daryl looked over Negan's shoulder to see AJ reading the note that was attached to the plate: It merely said "I'm here to help. Will distract Negan in 5", it was not signed and AJ didn't quite recognize the signature, she knew it was not Jakob's. She only knew Simon was willing to help her, but Daryl knew Eugene from before, so it possibly he meant to hand the note to him. But was Eugene willing to risk his own life to help her, maybe Daryl, but they had just meant. He had met and talked to Jakob, perhaps Jakob had convinced him to help. Jakob did have his way about getting total strangers to help. As she thought about who could have sent it. She noted the interaction between Negan and Daryl.

As Negan leaned closer to Daryl, pinning him against the counter, he allowed his right hand to go up to behind Daryl's head once again to entangle is fingers in his hair, he began to explore his mouth with his tongue. "Do you want to take this over to the couch?" Daryl asked when Negan took a quick break from devouring his mouth. As Negan stepped back and looked at his Daryl, he began to peel his jacket off, continuing to eye Daryl. Negan then walked back and began to declothed Daryl right in the little kitchenette. Then he stepped back and said to AJ, "I see why you are so smitten with him my dear". As Negan continued to glare at Daryl's nakedness, he began to disrobe himself, disregarding the fact that AJ was still sitting a few steps away. Negan began again to devour Daryl's mouth, until with one swift movement he spun Daryl around to face the counter as he spread his legs apart and began to finger his ass, while kissing his neck and ear. 

AJ glanced for a brief moment to see her father practically raping Daryl up against the counter, she looked away for a brief moment before she got up and walked over to Daryl grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the couch and straddling is naked lap, kissing his lips. If anyone was going to rape Daryl it was going to be her.

Negan walked over to the couch, sat down beside Daryl. Placed Daryl's right hand on his cock, AJ may be straddled on Daryl's lap, but he was going to have Daryl stroke him off. "Daryl, why don't you ask AJ to show you her tits, so you could get a good mouthful of them" Negan instructed Daryl, which in a weird way shocked Daryl that he would say this about his own daughter. It made Daryl in a slight way question the two's father and daughter relationship. AJ glancing at her father's face, she tried not to glance lower, but instead looked back at her Daryl and slowly unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her breast just so Daryl could get a look. 

As Negan's hand was on top of Daryl's that was on his cock, Negan was helping Daryl stroke and squeeze his cock. When suddenly from outside there came an explosion, causing all three to jump. Negan and Daryl both went for their clothes to dress quickly. As all three were collectively dressed, they all went for the door. As Negan flew the door opened, he was surprise to see Jakob there.

Scene 5

Jakob put his left hand on the door and the other on Negan's chest pushing him back through. Looking at Daryl and AJ, he asked "You two alright? "

"Yeah Mo dheartháir dathúil" Daryl said after careful thought to say it correctly.

"Mo dheartháir dathúil, anything new happened while I was gone? Besides you three switching rooms?" Jakob joked.

"Sorry but father insisted that him and Daryl go for a walk, so I thought why not all three of us go. How are you, Mo leannán leath-phós sexy?" AJ said to Jakob, while still standing beside Daryl holding his hand.

Jakob looked at Negan with a demonic glare and said, "I thought we had an understanding that Daryl were to stay in the other room with AJ, until I got back?"

"Well not to draw straws here but what are you doing back so soon? You had said two days it would take you to get my granddaughter and be back her. Wham-bam here you are after only four hours? What game are you playing?" Negan questioned Jakob.

As Jakob closed the door, he walked further into Negan's chambers, spying the beers on the counter, he grabbed one and took a big healthy gulp, before walking back to Negan. "We had an agreement that you were not to touch Daryl while I was gone".

"Having a few beers and some lunch is hardly touching". Negan grinned.

"So you didn't have him on the bed in the other room, you didn't have him up against the counter here?" Jakob asked as he circled around Negan.

"Now how do know that?" Negan asked with sheepish grin

"Doesn't matter how I knew, I know. Now since you broke your part of the deal, I have no further obligation to hold up to my part. AJ, Mo ghrá, why don't you take Mo dheartháir dathúil back to the other room?" Jakob said.

"But Mo leannán leath-phós sexy, I would like to stay with you and I am sure Do dheartháir dathúil would like to stay as well". AJ told Jakob

"Ní ag an am seo, mo chailín álainn, I have private matters to discuss with Negan" Jakob explained softly to AJ as he placed a kiss on her lips. 

"Go ceart, beidh mo mháistir, do dheartháir agus mé sa seomra eile" AJ told Jakob as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a more passionate, tongue fighting for dominance kiss. 

As Daryl and Aj head out of Negan's chambers, they both showed great concern and worry for Jakob. But knew that they would be right down the corridor if Jakob needed them.

***stay tune there is more to come******


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan learns that Jakob is the last person he would ever want to double cross... for some say Jakob is a soul-less bastard doomed to hell.  
> Jakob may be a soul-less bastard, but he is not heartless.  
> What fate will Negan face for attempting to double cross Jakob?  
> What fate will Negan face for what he has done to Daryl?

Episode 1: Negan and Jakob squares off

Scene 1

As the door closes behind Daryl and AJ, leaving it just Negan and Jakob, Jakob goes back over to the kitchenette to get another of the beer that were left on the counter. Negan follows him to grab the last one on the counter. The two men lean against the counter, as they both sigh and drink the beer, they stare blankly out throughout the room at nothing for a few moments. 

"Do you want to tell me about you and Daryl?" Jakob finally spoke breaking the silence, while glaring at the beer bottle.

"You know, you had him yourself" Negan said as he down the beer and placed the empty bottle on the counter. 

"He had free will with me though, did he have it with you? Or was it more out of fear for his or AJ's life?" Jakob asked.

"Potato, Pot tat toe, does it matter? He is still here and it doesn't look like he has any intention of leaving." Negan said.

"Does he know about what we discussed?" Jakob questioned.

"I made no mention of you at the time" Negan rest assured Jakob with a hand on his shoulder, lightly massaging it.

"Do me a favor from now on, leave AJ and Daryl to me as per discussed"! Jakob instructed Negan.

Negan turned his head to look at Jakob, than with his hand till on his shoulder, he moved closer to Jakob and whispered in his ear, "Jealous much?"

"No, but you should be" Jakob snapped back.

"Why is that, Mr. Jakob? Why should I be jealous of you or Daryl?" Negan grunted.

"Because of what Daryl and I have is more than what you could possibly get from him. Daryl comes and gives me himself free willing, with you, he gives out of fear and protection of those he loves around him, it could never be of free will". Jakob said with a small smile.

"What about you, do you give yourself of free will, Jakob?" Negan asked.

"To you or to Daryl?" Jakob asked

"Either" Negan said.

"I gave to you of free will before, but now my heart is for Daryl, so now if you want me to give myself than it will be under my terms if it will ever be of free will again." Jakob said.

"What are your terms, Jakob?" Negan inquired

"If you want any more one on one time with me, than you must never go after Daryl when I am not here or with him, the only way you may have Daryl is when I am present". Jakob stated.

"Fair enough" Negan said, then added "What about us? Are we still cool?"

"Yeah we are still cool, as long as you don't make it obvious to that. I do not want AJ to find out about the two of us." Jakob stated.

"Fair enough" Negan joked

"AJ already wants you dead, if she learns of you and me, then she is going to make sure you do breath your last breath and rather soon" Jakob informed him.

"Well then perhaps we better play it more cool. How about one last time for the road?" Negan asked.

"Sure why not" Jakob said, as he headed to another room in Negan's chamber. One Negan used as his bedroom.

Scene 2 

As Jakob and Negan have their meeting, Daryl and AJ awaits for Jakob in the room from earlier that was his chambers while at the Sanctuary. AJ was sitting in the chair, thinking of everything that has just occurred over the past 72 hours, while Daryl was laying on the bed with his right hand tucked behind his head. AJ assumed he was sleeping, considering all that he has been through he must be exhausted so he was not going to bother him. She would occasionally glance over his way to ensure he was okay. 

"AJ, what do you think Negan and Jakob are doing?" Daryl asked still laying on his back.

"Negan is probably trying to convince Jakob that he did nothing to us, that we were both in good hands and well taken care of" AJ said.

"Would Negan really cause you any harm?" Daryl finally asked the question that was in the back of his mind.

"I used to think that there was no way he would ever harm me, because after all I am family, but recently, I don't know. Even Simon and Jakob have told me over and over to be careful around him." AJ confessed to Daryl

Daryl rolled over to lean on his left elbow and get a better view of AJ. He watched her for a few moments, before saying, "AJ, why don't you come over her, mon cheri adorable."

Upon hearing those three French words, AJ got up and went to the bed to join Daryl. She sat beside him and began stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"Quiero que estes dentro de mi" AJ said as she continued stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"Okay with that I am going to need you to translate" Daryl said with a laugh.

"I want you to be inside me" AJ translated.

With this Daryl reached up with his right hand, behind her head and pulled her down to kiss her. As they kissed, their clothes were magically discarded and tossed around the room.

"Sa vis caeli" Aj whispered to Daryl

"Translated?" Daryl whispered back.

"You taste like heaven" AJ again translated

"Ba mihaittiliom tu mor sin go hale" AJ breathlessly whispered as Daryl was kissing her from ear to naval.

"Translation?" Daryl whispered in between kisses.

"I want you so badly" Aj said as she thrusted her hips up and grunted.

With this Daryl positioned himself between her legs, wrapping them around his waist and thrusting in her. "How would Jakob tell you that you feel so good?" Daryl whispered in her ear as he thrusted in and out of her pussy.

"O teu corpo ao diaño, séntache tan ben, o meu anxo." AJ said breathless. "It means your body to the devil, you feel so good, my angel." 

"That is beautiful and perfect, for you are an angel" Daryl told her as he thrusted hard and deep inside her, bringing out her orgasm, which brought out his. Together they collapsed.

Scene 3

We find Simon just outside the door to the room that AJ and Daryl was in. Simon was debating on knocking and telling AJ it was him who slipped that note to Eugene to give her. But he didn't know if he would be interrupting her and Jakob's reunion. He was slightly envious of Jakob, for he loved and cherished his time with AJ, even if it was only to spite her father. But he did want her to know that he was there for her and not her father. 

Simon was just about to turn and try to tell AJ later when he spotted Jakob exiting Negan's chambers. He quickly reversed his steps, but stopped and leaned on the against the wall halfway between the two chambers and wait to speak with Jakob.

Jakob felt confidence that he has bought him and AJ more time with Daryl as he headed to tell them. When he spotted Simon leaning on the wall. As he approached, he asked "You waiting on me or AJ?"

"You actually." Simon said

"Okay I am here, what is on your mind?" Jakob assumed the same stance on the wall as Simon.

"I want you to know that I know what you do up north and I know that you and AJ are planning on doing the same thing here. I also know that little Savannah is not up north as you told Negan, but nearby." Simon informed Jakob, but before letting Jakob speak, he continued "I also know that AJ is a good person, not like Negan, that she doesn't believe in Negan's rules. I want you and her to know that since I care for her very much, I am here for her in any way. Even if it is to get you, Daryl and her out of the Sanctuary and away from Negan." 

"WOW, Simon, I had no idea you cared for AJ that much that you are saying you are willing to risk your life for her. For you are risking your life for her if her father ever found out, you know that right?" Jakob asked.

"Yeah, but Negan can be full of shit sometimes" Simon said. 

"If you feel that way about him, why stay here, why not leave and go to one of the outpost, like I did?" Jakob asked

"When you were last here, I told Negan that I would take you up north myself to ensure that you got there. But he said I was too needed here. Believe me Jakob, if I would have been able to I would have stayed up north. But I knew if Negan found out that I left anyways, he would have hunted both you and I down. Perhaps even AJ too." Simon said.

"That is good to know and I will pass that on to AJ to let her know that you have her back" Jakob said as the two men shook in a manly fashion.

Scene 4

As Simon walked away back to patrol the compound. Jakob head to his chambers to join Daryl and AJ to share the news of Simon having AJ's back.

As Jakob entered, he finds Daryl and AJ embraced on the bed. He walked over to the bed, deposited he clothes in his wake to the bed to join them. As he laid to the left of AJ, putting her in between him and Daryl, he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "chaillme teat." As he kissed her ear. 

She leaned into him and whispered, "Chaillme teat."

He looked over at Daryl and leaned towards him to whisper "Chaillme teat, salus me." As he placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

When Daryl and Jakob broke from their kiss, Daryl asked if he could get a translation please. Jakob laughed and said "Soon mo dheartháir, you will not need us to translate for you, for you have been catching on quick. But chaillme teat means I miss you and salus me means you're my salvation." 

"I'm your salvation, oh no mo dheartháir, salus me and chaillme teat." Daryl grabbed Jakob by the back of the head and pulled him into a more passionate, steamy kiss than before. 

While Daryl and Jakob kissed just inches above her, AJ wrapped each arms around A dá fir sexy, as she softly ran her finger tips around their shoulders and neck. 

As the two men feel the slight brushes of finger tips around their necks and shoulders, they broke their kiss and glanced down at her. The both leaned down and kissed her on her cheeks. "Ba mhaith liom tú araon taobh istigh dom chomh dona." AJ whispered. 

"I thought you would never asked, mon cheri adorable" Jakob whispered to her as he kissed her lips, then turning her so Daryl could kiss her lips, as he translated what she had said "she said I want you both inside me so badly, so what do you say mo dhearthair, shall we both be inside her?" 

"I think we shall mo dhearthair" Daryl said continued to kiss her.

As the three continue to please each others passionately and memorably. They ended up falling deeply asleep intertwined with each others. When suddenly Jakob eyes snapped opened as he remembered his conversation with Simon.  
"AJ, Daryl, wake up for a minute." Jakob said.

"What is it mo dhearthair?" Daryl sleepily grunted.

"Aj, honey wake up this is more for you to hear, but Daryl I want you to know too." Jakob continue to ensure both were awake enough to fully understand what he was about to say.

"My love, what is it?" AJ

After glancing both at AJ and Daryl to ensure they were both listening and awake to understand he began, "I just had a conversation with Simon just before I came in here. After I left your father's chambers. Simon said that he was pretty much more loyal to you than to him and that he almost went up north with me. He said he knows what we were doing up there, but if he would have been able to leave with me, he would have helped us. He also knows that little Savannah is not up north that she is a bit closer."

With this bit of news, AJ shot up to a sitting position and screamed "What?"

"It is okay, he said he has known all along about little Savannah and why we were keeping her away from the Sanctuary and Negan. He said he wants you to know that he is here for you, any way you need him." Jakob told her.

"Wait the note attached to the plate that Eugene brought us in father's chambers, it had to be from Simon then, for it said that very same thing. It wasn't signed so I wasn't sure who wrote it but now it makes sense. " AJ said

"Well honey apparently you got to him. He is your loyal right hand man." Jakob teased

AJ looked to her right than back to her left and said, "Well he has company with you too and my right hand is getting crowded" she laughed.

As both men kissed her and they all three fell back to sleep a bit more.

****Stayed tuned*****


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jakob and AJ set forth the plan to double cross Negan and get Daryl back to Alexandria.  
> Now will they leave Negan to stew and form a plan of attack on the community?  
> Or will they take Negan as prisoner to hand over to the folks at Alexandria?  
> Or will they just make Negan their prisoner, hold him in a cell and take the Sanctuary over themselves?

Episode 1 :The Fate of Many rest upon the few

Scene 1

As the morning light crept through the small window of the room that Jakob, AJ and Daryl were sharing at the Sanctuary, it is not just the sunlight that causes these three to stir in the afterglow of such passionate lovemaking. For several light knocks came upon the door. Daryl was the first to stir at the sound, turning over on his right side to gently shake AJ awake to the knocks. Upon hearing the knocks, AJ, herself turns over on her right side to gently shake Jakob awake to the sound. As Jakob comes awake to the sound, he asks "Am I the only one that can get the door?"

"Well you are closer to it than we are" AJ sweetly says with a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, Alright, but next time we are switching places" he says to Daryl.

"Alright by somehow I end up on this side anyways, so you will still be the one closer to the door" Daryl says with a grin.

"Funny how that works out for you and her, isn't it my dear brother?" Jakob says

As Jakob gets up to throw his pants back on, then walks the short distance from the bed to the door in the little room. When he opens it he is a bit taken back by Eugene standing there with a tray of food, juice and coffee.

"Eugene, right? Come in, Come in." he says turning to Daryl and AJ "Look it is Eugene and he brought breakfast".

As Eugene walks in carrying the tray, he stops near the bed as he sees Daryl and Aj in the bed wearing not much than a sheet. "Oh I can just put this down here and leave you three be. In fact, Dwight said it would be only Miss AJ and Jakob, so I am not sure I brought enough for the three of you, for I was not informed that Daryl was your guest." Eugene politely said.

"No it is alright Eugene, there is plenty. Thank you, brother. Was there anything you needed." jakob asked.

As Eugene politely turned his back upon the bed, he looked directly at Jakob and said "Simon wanted me to inform you that he, myself and a few others are at your disposal if you ever need anything."

"Well thanks Eugene" Daryl says after putting his pants on and coming around in front of him.

"It isn't a problem, Simon informed me that you are guest here at the Sanctuary and shall be treated as such. Though I am not sure Dwight is quite happy about that." Eugene says again trying to maintain eye contact with Daryl after seeing him in his earlier form of undress as it would be.

"Why Dwight not to keen on us being here?" Jakob asked.

"Well let's just says that I believe that Dwight is used to certain privileges around here and now that Miss Aj and yourself is here, especially since bring Daryl back, he seems to think Negan blames him for Daryl escaping in the first place." Eugene said.

"Well thank you Eugene for the breakfast and that tidbit of information. If we need anything else we will let you know." Jakob said.

"Oh I almost forgot, I can get you those diagrams later today if that not too late" Eugene said to Jakob

"Well thank you Eugene when you have them just bring them by. You are going to get into any trouble with Negan for getting them will you?" Jakob inquired

"I don't think so, Simon said to tell you that he will have me bring them by later on today and if there is any further assistance you need, I should be at your disposal". Eugene stated.

"Well thank you again Eugene" Jakob said walking him to the door.

"OK bye Jakob, Miss AJ. Bye Daryl" Eugene said as Jakob close the door behind him.

"What a good fellow he is, he seems like he can be so loyal, don't you agree Jakob?" AJ inquired.

"Mm, oh yeah yeah" Jakob was deep in thoughts

"Daryl you knew Eugene before or the outside, what do you think of him?" AJ asked.

"He is quiet, minds his own, helps out when and where he can" Daryl said as he was scooping up some peach jam into his mouth with his finger.

As Daryl was licking his fingers, Jakob glanced over at him and smiled.

"What?" Daryl glances at Jakob and says.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Jakob says as he walks over to Daryl and grabs a finger and inserts it into his own mouth to taste not only the peach jam but get a taste of the Daryl as well. "Mm, AJ honey, you should taste this peach jam, it is so delightfully good" Jakob said as his eyes still locked on Daryl's eyes. As AJ walked over and dipped one of Daryl's fingers on the opposite hand than what Jakob currently had in his mouth. As she scooped up the jam on his finger and brought it to her mouth and began to suck, "Mm that is really good" she said sucking even on the fingers that didn't have the jam on them. As Jakob and AJ continue to enjoy the jam off of Daryl, as they pushed him towards the bed. As they licked each of Daryl's fingers and slowly removing each other's clothes once again. Daryl moved to get the jam and slowly drizzled it upon Jakob's member then bent down to to lick and suck it off. Jakob thrusted his hips straight up off the bed, pushing his member further into Daryl's mouth, to which Daryl eager accepted. Meanwhile, AJ took the jam and drizzled some on her nipples and lowered them into Jakob's mouth. As Jakob was enjoying both AJ's and Daryl's attention. He moaned, "Oh you two are killing me, but oh what a way to go". AJ and Daryl laughed as they continued to tease and please Jakob. As AJ shifted position to lower herself down upon Jakob's face, Daryl shifted and lowered himself so his arse was aligned with Jakob's member to enter. As he did, Jakob reached for his hips to steady his moments to guide him up and down, all while devouring AJ's hole. As AJ faced and kissed Daryl as he rode Jakob, bringing all three to orgasmic bliss. They all three collapsed on bed.

***Stay tuned, the continuation will follow*****


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan not happy with the recent turn of events. Decided to form a plan to ensure that Jakob, AJ and Daryl never leave the sanctuary.

Episode 1 "Plan to keep his guests happy at the Sanctuary"

Scene 1

As Negan sat in his chambers, thinking over the past 24 hours since AJ's return with Daryl to the Sanctuary. He wasn't happy with how Jakob was calling the shots with both AJ and Daryl. Since he got a taste of Daryl, he secretly wanted more. Now Negan never considered himself as gay, but Daryl brought out a hidden desire within him, that he wanted more of.

As he grabbed the walkie-talkie, " Simon, drop what you are doing and report to my chambers immediately".

As the walkie-talkie screeched back to him, as Simon's voice spoke "ten-four, on my way".

As Negan waited for Simon to arrive, he was deep in thought over what happened earlier between Daryl and him. The feel of Daryl's mouth wrapped around his cock, his cock thrusting down his throat. Negan was in enjoyment of the thought of Daryl once again on his cock, when he began rubbing his crotch area of his pants thinking how good to have Daryl always on his knees in front of him, though Negan had never had a gay thought or moment in his life, he somehow was enjoying the thought of one with Daryl.

 

Scene 2

  

Simon knocked as usual, before sticking his head in to see if it is alright to enter. "You wanted to see me" he asked.

"Simon, what took you so long? " Negan adjusted himself on the couch to hide the factor that he was full enjoyment of his thoughts.

"Just going over some things with a few of the men I was going to send out in search of Sav----, your granddaughter". Simon said.

"Good, but I believe Jakob is on top of that issue for us. I trust Jakob to come through with Savannah for me. But I need you to get AJ away from Daryl for a few hours while Jakob is away retrieving Savannah, do you think you can do that?" Negan questioned Simon as to his loyalty without letting on that is what he was doing.

"Yes I can distract her for exactly how long, will you need? " Simon asked.

"You will need be a least an hour or two, any more than that and AJ will become suspicious and no matter what you do, AJ will come looking for Daryl." Negan said. 

"When would you like me to distract AJ?" Simon asked.

"I am going to have Jakob go retrieve Savannah in the morning, at that time when you see Jakob leave the compound, you go get AJ and keep her occupied for at least an hour or two. That should be plenty of time for me with Daryl". Negan said with a grin.

 

Scene 3

 

In Jakob's chambers, Jakob is in the small kitchen area prepare breakfast for Daryl and AJ when he is joined from behind by a pair of strong arms being wrapped around his waist and lips being pressed to the base of his neck.

"Good morning, mo ghrá, cén chaoi a bhfuil tú? An chodail tú go sámh?" Jakob said as he leaned his head back into Daryl.

"Umh, sleep marvelous, mo ghra" How did you sleep?" Daryl said as he snestled his chin into Jakob's neck.

"Want some coffee or breakfast?" Jakob asked as he enjoyed the nibbling on his neck.

"I would rather have you" Daryl said as he spun Jakob around to kiss him fully on the lips as he made quick work of his pants.

As Daryl made quick work of pushing Jakob's pants and underwear down passed his hips and knees. Jakob gripped his hands through Daryl's hair as he roughly pushed his tongue in his mouth, before Daryl lowered his mouth to Jakob's manhood. "Oh you are going to be the death of me" Jakob stated as he leaned his head back against the upper cupboard. "It will be a way to go" Daryl smirked. "Oh god you are so good at that" Jakob growled. "mmm, you taste so good" Daryl said as he shortly took him out of his mouth. "Keep that up you are going to make me cum" Jakob grunted. As Daryl continued to withdraw him to the tip then sucked back down the shaft to the base, he could feel Jakob penis contract and pulse, then he felt the warm sensation of Jakob's fluid gush into his mouth. Jakob grabbed Daryl's head between his hands as he released into his mouth. "Oh dear brother, come here" Jakob said as he helped Daryl stand. Wrapping his arms around him, he whispered in his ear, "I love you dear brother". "I love you too dear brother." Daryl whispered.

 

Scene 4

 

As Jakob and Daryl clean up from their little cock worship, they both begin to fix a little breakfast for AJ as she stirs awake and rolls over to watch them in the little kitchen.

"You two look like angels sent down from Heaven" she said.

"Now darling you know of all people I am hardly and angel" Jakob said.

"Well I think she is right about you, that you do look like an angel" Daryl said as he patted Jakob's ass.

"Brother, you have much to learn of me still" Jakob said as he pulled Daryl in for a kiss on the lips.

As AJ watched this show, her eye caught site on the stack of vinyl lps in the corner table. She got up and barefooted over to them to browse them coming across one that caught her eye, Rupert Holmes "Escape(The Pina Colada Song). This song brought back so many memories for her and Jakob. As she toyed with the LP, she turned on the record player to see if it still functioned, when it began spinning she eased the record on and lowered the need. As the song began, Jakob stopped what he was preparing and turned around to look at her. As he made his way over to her and began swaying to the music with her, he lowered to kiss her neck and ear, pausing to whisper in her ear, "Honey you and me on a pina colada night, dancing in the rain".

AJ knew he knew the correct words to the song for she had heard him singing it so many times before, but she loved how he picked just the right times to personalize it just for her. She just leaned her head back and stepped up on her tippy toes to kiss him full on the lips. As they continued to dance to the song, she caught site of Daryl. She leaned into Jakob and asked "Can we include Daryl in on this moment?" "I never thought you would ask my love" Jakob said.

As Jakob waved Daryl over, Daryl slid up behind AJ, wrapping his arms around her and his waist and placing his other hand on top of both of theirs as they danced to :

Lyrics  
I was tired of my lady, we´d been together too long  
Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song  
So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed  
And in the personals column, there was this letter I read

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I´m the love that you´ve looked for, write to me, and escape"

I didn´t think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad  
And though I´m nobody´s poet, I thought it wasn´t half bad

"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
I´m not much into health food, I am into champagne  
I´ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malley's, where we´ll plan our escape"

So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face  
It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it´s you"  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew"

"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
You´re the love that I´ve looked for, come with me, and escape"

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I'm the love that you've looked for, come with me, and escape"

Written by Rupert Holmes • Copyright © Warner/Chappell Music, Inc

****stay tuned for the continuation****


	14. New Strengths & Brotherhoods form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl & Jakob grow closer than brothers. Eugene begins to bond with Jakob. Simon pledges new alliances.
> 
> plan to include Jesus & Maggie to overthrown Negan.

Episode 1  Scene 1   "The Plan"

 

While on their walk back to Alexandria, Jakob ask Daryl, "Have you encountered other communities that may want to see Negan shot, hung, castrated or boiled in hot oil?"

"There's the Kingdom and the Hilltop. I know Maggie would like to do the torturing of Negan herself. Though I would rather have that honor, if you don't mind." Daryl stated. 

"I think AJ would rather have the honors." Jakob informed Daryl.

So the three set off to the hilltop to let Maggie in on their plan to imprison and torture Negan.. Scene 2 As the three entered the gates of the Hilltop, they were greeted by Maggie, Jesus, Carol & King Ezekriel. Introductions were made all round. As Jakob was introduced to Maggie, he clasped her extended hand and brought it to his lips to place a delicate kiss upon the back of it. 

"Why aren't you the gentleman " Maggie said, but the instance she made eye contact with Jakob she had a strange feeling to be cautious of him.

"Thank you, but a beautiful woman always deserves a beautiful kiss" he told Maggie as he turned and kissed Carol's hand.

"You are a charmer" Carol said to Jakob, before turning to Daryl and saying, "who is this charming stranger?"

"Carol, this is Jakob and AJ; this is Ezekriel, Jesus & Maggie. They have a plan to rebuild".

" Jakob that is a strong biblical name." Ezekriel told Jakob as he gripped his hand. 

"It's the only thing about me that is any way religious" Jakob said with a smile that made Ezeriel look hard at this young man, as if attempting to get a read on him.

"Oh" EzeKiel said.

"Oh but he is a good man, don't be fooled," Daryl said with a wink towards Jakob."Daryl added.

To which Jakob winked back, with the slap on the shoulder, said "you too, mo dhearthair.." AJ smiled, she was growing fond of the love that was bonding between Jakob and Daryl. She couldn't think of who better to openly share Jakob's love and heart with. [ mo dhearthair = my brother]

"What did you just call him?" Carol said with a look of confusion.

"Oh. I just called Daryl here,[as he squeezed his shoulder] my brother. Mo dhearthair is Irish ." Jakob explained. Clasping a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"This is mo ghra, my lover" he said with one arm around AJ's waist and the other around Daryl's shoulders. [mo ghra = my lover]

Carol looked at Daryl to ensure he was actually safe with this man. When Daryl looked at Carol, no words were spoken but she knew he was safe and as she could tell Jakob and Daryl could have been really brothers before the world crumbled, they were certainly brothers now. Carol noted they looked. happy.

Jakob noticed Carol looking at the three of them and excused himself from Daryl and AJ to say ""It's always better to live without good stuff than it is to live without someone you wanna give all your god stuff to."(quoted SPF's Granddaddy from the #1 best selling, Jane Two)

"You mentioned that you were to help us?" Maggie asked. "How are you planning to help ua and how can we or better yet why should we trust you?" she added.

"For one in order to rebuild, you must first ensure safety for your community, to ensure that the saviors won't come and take what you have in the future". Jakob said.

Maggie was finding it hard to concentrate, it was something about his eyes that she found odd in a demonic way.So she addressed further questions to Daryl.

"How can we be sure you aren't a savior who is here to double cross us or kill us?" Maggie asked.

"I understand your concerns, Maggie, but Jakob and AJ helped, though AJ was supposed to turn me over to Negan they didn't. They could have on a few occasions, but instead they kept. Negan at bay." Daryl said.

"How are you planning to help us and why would you? Maggie asked, stilling making eye contact with Daryl, though asking Jakob.

"Well AJ here can move freely about the sanctuary, the outposts & more importantly interact with not only the saviors but with Negan, due to her connection with the man himself." Jakob explained.

"Did you say outposts , as in more than one?" Maggie asked.

"Oh yes my father has at least three or four, if I remember correctly, if they have not been taken over. " AJ explained to Maggie and the others.

"Did you say father?" Carol asked, stunned by the thought of Negan having a daughter. 

"Oh I guess we should have let Daryl finish with introductions. For yes I am Negan' s daughter by at least one known sorrid affair. AJ tells the group. 

"Well can we assume you aren't here as a spy for your father" Carol asked.

"AJ and her father don't exactly work on the same levels" Jakob explained.

"Yeah, I witnessed myself the love-hate, more hate she has for her father." Daryl added. 

"Thanks boys. But Carol, Maggie, may I be so informal?" she asked before stating "My father or Negan as you all know him, had two daughters, one with his wife Lucille and then the other, me by his girlfriend, Sarah, my mother. But he only seemed to acknowledge Mary Beth, my half sister or so I was lead to believe by my mother. I later , after this all begin, learned from my sister, who had the same angry, hateful feelings as I did for our father. If she was still alive, she would be here to offer her support in overthrowing our father." 

As AJ explained further her sister and her bond they formed from Atlanta to Savannah, prior to her sister's passing, the group began to feel what she did feel for her father; distrust and neglect.

Maggie looked at AJ, and asked, "How can she help us? How can we be sure she is not here as a spy for Negan?" 

"Oh believe me, I am not in anyway working for that man. In fact, I can rest assure you I am nothing like that man." AJ said firmly.

"How?" Maggie asked  

"Excuse me?" AJ asked studded.

"How can you rest assure us?" Maggie  

"For one, when Jakob & I come upon a community or survivors , we don't take or demand anything from them. We offer help." AJ said.

"Well that is good to hear, but how many people have you killed?" Maggie asked 

"She has only, mostly, killed saviors, except for the occasionally walkers." Jakob explained.  

"Saviors, but not Negan?" Maggie asked

"Not yet!" AJ proudly stated.

"Do you mind if Daryl, Jakob & myself rest from our journey here? It has been a long journey, we can continue this later, if you wish?" AJ asked.

"Sure, Jesus will show you where." Maggie said. "Perhaps if you care to stop by later" Jakob said to Maggie, Carol Jakob & Jesus, as he kissed both Maggie's and Carol's hand, before turning to Jesus and placing a kiss on his left cheek. The trio followed Jesus to a nearby trailer where they could rest up.

 _________________________________________________________________________

"There;s no thin line between love and hate. The only commonality is they both require the same number of punctuation marks." ~SPF, SHINE...UNTIL TOMORROW & Jane Two

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 2

 

"Would you care to join us?" Jakob said to Jesus before he turned to leave.

"Perhaps a rain check." Jesus said as he turned to leave.

" Alright, I 'll look forward to you cashing in that rain check later." Jakob winked

 As Jakob closed the door, he turned to look at both Daryl and AJ. He walked over to a nearby chair and turned it backwards before he stranded it, continuing to look at Daryl and AJ. 

"What is it, mo dhearthair?" Daryl asked, hoping not to screw up the pronunciation

"Nothing, mo ghra. It is that, I am not all that tired. So why don't the two of you help each get undress, then come over assist me." Jakob instructed. 

"Alright, mo dhearthair dathuil." Daryl said as he turned to AJ.[mo dhearthair dathuil = my handsome brother]

"As you command, mo fear dathuil". AJ said to Jakob, as she turned to Daryl.[mo fear dathuil = my handsome man]

After Daryl and AJ had undressed each others, they turned their attention to Jakob. They began to undress and kiss every inch of his newly bared skin, bringing Jakob pleasure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Smile... It will either warm their hearts or piss them off, either way, you win! - Sean Patrick Flanery, Shine... Until Tomorrow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

Scene 3

 

As the trio lay entangled upon the small bed, Jakob turns to see Daryl wide awake, staring upon the ceiling.

"A couple pennies for your thoughts, mo ghra." Jakob said as he entwined his fingers through Daryl's dark hair.[couple pennies punned from Boondock Saints]

"Only a couple, mo dhearthair, my thoughts are of you and I would value them with more than a couple pennies." Daryl said to Jakob, as he carefully leaned closely to kiss his lips.

"O teu corpo ao diano, sentache tan ben, o meu anxo." Jakob whispered into Daryl's ear, as Daryl eased his way up top of Jakob' s lengthy, sexy, athletic body.[your body to the devil, you feel so good, my angel] 

"Please tell me what you just said, mo ghra." Daryl asked as he kissed Jakob's cheeks & lips.

"I merely said, that your body to the devil, you feel so good, my angel." Jakob gasped as Daryl slid his tongue down his chest 

"J'adore te toucher" Jakob muttered. [J'adore te touche = I love to touch you]

"What was that." Daryl asked as he continued to devour Jakob. 

."I said love to touch you" Jakob said as he grabbed Daryl' s waist to lift him down into position to kiss and make love with him.

"Savis caeli, you taste like heaven". Jakob told Daryl in between kisses .

"Nafag me rignih, Jakob". Daryl said as Jakob continued to kiss in all the right places.[Nafag me rignth = never leave me] 

"I will never leave you or her". Jakob grasped his hands around Daryl's face and looked into his eyes. "I will be here for both of you, you can count on be to be there. I will never let anyone, including Negan, hurt you or her ever."

"Vente ya!" Daryl uttered

"Salus me."[Vente ya!= come for me, Salus me = you're my salvation] 

""Ba mihaittiliom tu mor sin go halo. I want you so badly." Jakob told Daryl.

Jakob fucks into Daryl so slowly, that Daryl thinks he's going to die. Every pivot of his hips forces Daryl to tip forward and lean on his strained, trembling arms. Every muscle in his body screams in agony as Daryl arches and push back on Jakob's rock hard cock, gulping air as he splays on his lover's back, skin sticking to skin, owning to the hot sweet pooling there. Daryl is drenched, his dark hair plagued around his face, long strands getting into his eyes, nose, and mouth, but he doesn't give a flying fuck about that, Not right now.

"More" Daryl all but croaks , vocal chords ruined from obsessed moans and screams that were all but torn out by the man dominating his ass at the moment. 

Daryl's cock is weeping and running an irate shade of reddish-purple as it thrusts against the bed. Then Jakob leans over him, covering his broad chest, arms wrapping around his hips and snapping them up as he fills Daryl's ass with a huge load of his semen. Daryl catches Jakob saying, "Never letting you go." "Fucking love you." "You're mine, pup." 

It doesn't matter what Jakob said, what mattered the most to Daryl at that moment was the warmth that seeped right through his bones and covered him like a blanket. As Daryl laid underneath and entangled in his arm, basting in the afterglow of sex that Jakob had just provided for he hoped for him only, though he knew he shared him with AJ, he hoped she got another form of satisfying lovemaking from Jakob. As the trio laid sleeping, there was a slight almost faint knock on the door.

 

Scene 4

 

Daryl and Jakob stirred, but Daryl rose out of bed and as he kissed Jakob, he told him, " I' ll get, and make quick work to give us more time together, nova dilechone mea." [nova dilechone mea = my new love]

"You are a fast learner on your languages, mo dhearthair." Jakob said, as the two share one more kiss.[mo dhearthair = my brother]

As Daryl tugs his pants on as he approaches the door, he steals one mor look back at Jakob as he wraps his arms around a sleeping AJ and cuddles next to her. Daryl reaches for the door to make quick work and get back beside AJ and Jakob, especially Jakob, for he sees now how AJ could have betrayed him, to give him almost over to Negan. 

For the way he was feeling for Jakob, he would probably turn Rick over to Negan for all precious moments he could have with his Jakob.

Was it selfish to now think of Jakob as solely his? Why was he suddenly cutting AJ out of their twisted mirage a trois relationship?[mirage a trois = threesome] As he turned to open the door, with puzzled thoughts of Jakob filling his head, he was surprised by the guest at the door.

 

Scene 5

 

"Oh hey, are you okay? " Daryl asked. 

"For now, I gotta be, right? How are you Pookie?" Carol asked, as she ran her fingers through his unkempt hair.

"Who's that, mo ghra?" Jakob asked he stepped up behind Daryl, but still giving Carol an eyeful.[mo ghra = my love] 

"Oh I'm interrupting something?" Carol asked.

"Not at all, mo chailin alain." Jakob said as he take her by the hand and lead her through the door.[mo chailin alain = my beautiful girl]

" I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded nice." Carol told Jakob as he continued kissing he fingers and hand.

"Mo chailin alain is Irish for my beautiful girl." Jakob said still steering her to the bed.

"Oh aren't you sweet. Calling me a girl, you charmer you." Carol giggled and teased with Jakob like school girl. 

Jakob continues to kiss Carol's hand, wrist, forearm, shoulder, neck, to her chin and neck. Carol doesn't stop or pull away, like she was under a spell. With Jakob's tongue and devilish blue eyes coaxing her will towards mere pleasurable torture, that Carol was unable to resent Jakob. As Jakob kissed and slowly undressed Carol, being aroused more and more by his touches, kisses and whispers, though in a foreign tongue she was unfamiliar with, each word aroused her as though he was speaking in plain simple English. Daryl and AJ began to to become aroused themselves by watching Jakob slowly kiss and make love to Carol, that they began to kiss and satisfy their own sudden aroused desires. As Jakob eased Carol's now naked body on the bed, he slid his hand down to finger her womanhood as he gently kissed her lips, then neck, moving down to begin sucking on her breasts. Carol began begging for him to do more, to be inside him before she explodes. "Patience, mo ghra, this is for your long overdue unsatisfied needs and desires." Jakob whispered in her ear. All Carol could do was moan. As she released over and over, Jakob motioned for Daryl and AJ to join him.

Jakob slid even lower and began placing kisses on Carol's clit, causing her hips to raise off the bed and meet his mouth. Meanwhile, Daryl began to kiss Carol's breast, softly nibbling on each slowly, driving her further over the edge then she was already with Jakob. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, AJ joined Daryl at sucking on her breasts, while Jakob continued to suck every juice out of womanhood, while placing a finger at a time inside AJ's womanhood, while with his opposite hand made slow work at stroking Daryl's cock.

When AJ, Daryl and Carol was on the edge and thought they couldn't hold off any longer, Jakob instructed Daryl to finish AJ off, while he finished Carol off. Daryl agreed. As Jakob positioned Carol to pump slow at first, gradually going faster, harder and deeper than Carol thought was possible. She found her muscles contradicting with each pump of Jakob's cock. Soon Jakob and Carol rode out their last wave of their releases and Jakob gently laid on top of Carol cradling her in his arms, she felt safe, like she never wanted him to let go. As Jakob and Carol laid blissfully, falling asleep in each others arms. Daryl and AJ was reaching each others climax edge, neither wanting to be the first to release, both fighting for dominance over there, till neither could hold back any longer bringing each others to releases like neither had experience before. As they collapsed in each others arms into blissful slumber.

"WOW, you three, especially you , Jakob, were amazing." Carol stated breathless.

Jakob ensured Carol was safe now with him, Daryl and AJ. Carol merely agreed as she nestled closer inside Jakob's arms.

"You are mine, Daryl's and AJ's from now on. You are forever protected by us." Jakob softly whispered to her.

"I always have felt safe with Daryl" Carol confided to Jakob.

"Have you always loved him?" Jakob asked.

"Yes, I have since we first met, he has been my Pookie".

Carol was not sure why she had just confessed that to Jakob in front of Daryl, who she hadn't let known her true feelings before. She was getting more convinced Jakob had placed some spell on her, to make her open up so honestly in front of people she just about her hidden feelings for Daryl. But she realized she had other problems, like how she loved Jakob as much as she loved Pookie, could she have two Pookies? Jakob and Daryl were quite similar in statue, personality and sweetness. Perhaps she could have Jakob and Daryl both as her Pookie. Daryl would always be her first and number one Pookie, he always has that special part of her heart.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger? Only if it doesn't kill the will". ~SPF- [Shineuntiltomorrow.com]

 

"Kindness is anathema to the flawed heart." ~ SPF - [Shineuntiltomorrow.com]

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previews for next chapter: VERITAS~ AEQUITTAS

"This is some bullshit!" Jakob shouts at Negan. "That is just how it is." Negan smiles as he informs Jakob.... Will Jakob finally lose his cool with Negan??


	15. VERITA~AEQUITAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veritas = Is now the time for it? Will Jakob lose AJ, Carol & Daryl, if they find out the truth? 
> 
>  He couldn't bare to lose AJ again, he couldn't bare to lose Carol and it would destroy him to lose Daryl.
> 
>  Aequitas~ Is now the time for Negan's justice?
> 
> ['As shepherds we shall be, for my lord for thee, power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. We shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be.  
> In Nomine Patris, Et Filii, Et Spiritus Sancti!![Mac Manus Family prayer taken from Boondock Saints]

Episode 1  Scene 1: VERITAS / AEQUITAS  

 

Jakob, Daryl, & AJ quietly got up and began to dress and get ready for their journey to Alexandria. Jakob paused to glance at Carol curled up on the bed. He debated on whether to wake her up to go with him or let her stay asleep. He decided to at least wake her up and let her know where they would be heading. He didn't want her to go with them, for he wanted her safe, but he knew that the safest place for uher was with him, but he would allow her to make that decision. "How did you sleep, mo ghra?" Jakob asked when he saw Carol was awakw. " The best I have slept in what seems like decades thanks to the three of you." Carol explained as she pulled him in to kiss him. When they broke the kiss, Carol noticed that Daryl and AJ were dressed, waiting by the door. "Ate you three going somewhere. Will you be back soon?" Carol asked Jakob.

"Yes, mo ghra, but don't worry I promised you last night I wouldn't leave you or let nothing harm you. So I would like for you to wait for us here, but Daryl has informed me that is not your way to sit by and let someone else fight. So if you wish to come with us you may, or if you feel staying here and protecting the hilltop would suit yoo, then I will allow you to choose." Jakob said as he continued to hold her in his arms.

Carol knew she had fallen hard under Jakob's spell, that he somehow cast over her with his soft kisses or the gentle way he made love to her. She could tell instantly the different her love for Daryl was from her love for Jakob. 

Daryl and her have always been as close as a brother and sister could be, she knew she loved and cared for him, but with Jakob she wanted every waking minute with him and wanted him more. She was glad to see Daryl and AJ getting so close and comfortable with each others, though it seemed odd with them being so similar as if they were twins separated from birth. As she thought of AJ, she thought of their love-making, so exciting and new. She never imagined making love to another female being so good. But she knew she didn't want to be apart from any of them for too long for fear she could lose any one of them. 

"I do wish to go with you, Jakob, if you could allow me a few minutes to get dressed and ready to go with the three of you." Carol asked Jakob as she leaned her head upon his shoulder. 

"Of course, Nova dilechone mea" Jakob told her as he brought her lips to his and passionately kissed them. [Nova dilechone mea = my new love]

As Carol accepted every precious moment of Jakob, she felt bad for Daryl and AJ, for she felt she was cheating them of their time with this wonderful man. Perhaps when they had got to where they were going and finished what they had to do, they three of them could have equal time with Jakob. She felt good with this thought but in her heart she wanted to somehow steal more time with Jakob. She wanted the most time with him as possible. 

As Daryl and AJ stood watching Jakob with Carol, they both separately wishing they had their own time with him. How they each could have more time with him alone without the other two. Was this selfish thinking on their part? Perhaps, but they also wondered now that Carol was in the mix if she two had thoughts of having Jakob all to herself as well. Daryl couldn't understand why he was having such selfish thoughts of Jakob, when he loved Carol and AJ so much.

AJ who knew Jakob longer and a bit better than Carol and Daryl knew a bit more of Jakob's hidden powers over individuals who they have brought into their inner circle, as she glanced at Daryl and Carol, she imagined that they two had thoughts of stealing more time with him, too which she would allow them the pleasure of his company, for she knew it was temporary. For her and Jakob will be moving on to other areas where they are needed and perhaps without Carol or Daryl, for they had their place here among their friends and communities. Could there be a chance they would leave to go with them? Or would Jakob choose to stay and settle down with Carol and Daryl?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The daily lies we tell ourselves.....That keep us from Realiy Reaching our goals."  --SPF 

"Whether you believe you can, or believe you can't. You're right. " [quoted by Henry Ford] --SPF

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some believe Jakob is a soul-less bastard.  
> Some believe Jakob's soul is damned.  
> Is he good or is he pure evil?  
> Jakob is believed by some to be a powerful ally. Some find him too dangerous and need to be vanquished from existence.

"There is a time to take council of your fears...and a time to never listen to them." -Sean Patrick Flanery

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Carol, Daryl, AJ, and Jakob got ready to leave the Hilltop to head out to Alexandia. Carol leaned towards Daryl to kiss him, when Jakob grabbed her by the waist, gave her a little spin and invaded her with his tongue, causing her to sway a little. She found herself wanting more of Jakob, his kisses, his touches, his love.

When they endewd the kiss, Jakob said, "You're welcome, always a pleasure to pleasue you. But let's get a move on, my loves."

"where to first, mo dhearthair?" Daryl asked as he took AJ's hand in his. [my brother]

"When I was having my little chat with Negan back at the sanctuary, he mentioned a place called Alexandria, that has been a pain in his arse, for a while now.  So I would like to check this place out and meet the ones, causing Negan such pain." Jakob grinned as said this.

"Well mo fear dathuil, Daryl is one of the pain in Negan's ass, he's from Alexandria." AJ said with a kiss to both Daryl and Jakob's lips. [my handsome man]

"Well then my brother, let's head home and you can introduce me to the others." Jakob said as he kissed Daryl hard on the mouth. 

Daryl proceeded to get a liitle embarrassed for a moment he had forgot Carol was there with them. Carol had never witnessed anything like the show of affection Jakob and Daryl was administrating so openly.

Carol just stroked Daryl's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead,to show everything was alright. She didn't mind sharing Jakob with him. Daryl nodded.

Jakob admired Carol and Daryl's unspoken way of communicating their feelings. It reminded him of AJ and himself, even AJ and her father. 

As the four of them began walking towards Alexandria, it was Carol and Jakob in the rear following Daryl and AJ took the lead still holding hands. Daryl would look over at AJ and smile.

Daryl was thinking how things could be different for him, Jakob, AJ and Carol in this new world order once they have either killed or imprisoned Negan. He looked over at AJ and had to wonder if she would treat him differently if he killed Negan.

As reading his thoughts, AJ squeezed Daryl's hand tighter and said, "My feelings for you wouldn't change, mo dhearthair zombie-marusexy." [mo dearthair zombie-marusexy = my sexy zombie slaying brother]

"That is good, Nova dilechone mea, for I really want to kil Negan for everything he has done to my friends and I." Daryl told her. [nova dilechone mea = my new love]

"Well, I shouldn't spoil Jakob's plan but I feel you need to be let in on a bit of it." she told Daryl before calling over her shoulder to Jakob, "Jakob, Mo leannan leathphos sexy, could we ease Daryl' s beautiful mind, by sharing a wee bit of the plan?" [mo leannan leathphos sexy = my sexy half-breed lover] 

"Daryl, mo ghra, mo dhearthair, we are going to take over the sanctuary and imprison Negan and all saviors who stay loyal to him even in containment. The best part, mo dhearthair, you and AJ will be in charge with charge the sanctuary to be of one with the other communities." Jakob told Daryl as he clasped a hand on his shoulder. [mo ghra = my love ; mo dhearthair = my brother]

Daryl thought what Jakob had just said over a few minutes before asking, "What of you, mo dhearthair? 

"I will be around, mo dhearthair, don't worry about that. I won't ever leave you, as I promised you on our first night, remember mo bello? [mo bello = my beautiful]

"I remember, but you won't be at the sanctuary with us? Daryl said not able to disguise the heartbreak in his voice.

"Don't worry I shall be around, always watching over you and protecting you." Jakob said as he squeezed Daryl's neck and pulled him in for a full contact, passionate, open-mouth kiss, not caring that they were on the side of the road or who might see.

Carol and AJ watched the passionate embrace between Jakob and Daryl and were marveled at the beauty of it. The caring way they both had for one another and for them.

As Jakob and Daryl broke the kiss, neither really wanting to let go of the other, but knowing they still had miles to go on their journey to Alexandria.

"You believe me when I say I will always be close by to watch and protect you, mo dhearthair? Jakob asked Daryl as he slipped his hand in his and gave it a good squeeze, before letting go and grabbing Carol's hand and letting Daryl take hold of AJ's hand once again, 

"Yes I know,. Yes I will watch over them, mo dhearthair" Daryl said as he and AJ took the lead once again, hand in hand.

"So I take it Jakob let things be clear to you, as far as what we must do." AJ said to Daryl as she pulled him in closer to her so to wrap an arm around his waist, as they walked over to his bike.

"Yes he did, I know what we all must do now." Daryl told her, even though he was a bit confused as to how he knew Jakob's plan though Jakob had said few words of it.

As the foursome continue on their way to Alexandria on Daryl's and Jakob's bikes. Carol would glance between her now two favorite men, Jakob and Daryl, and sigh at how wonderful this new world would be once AJ and Daryl take over the sanctuary. But she quickly grew silent and sad at where Jakob would be if not at the Sanctuary with them. Did he have another life to get back to? Were there other women he had to tend too? Other men? Surely in this new world all he had left was AJ, Daryl and her, she couldn't fandom him having others somewhere.

They were silent as they rode to Alexandria. Carol rode behind Jakob with her arms tightly wrapped around him, as if to change his mind about ever leaving them, especially her. AJ rode behind Daryl with her arms tight around his waist. Occasionally Daryl would take one hand and squeeze hers to ensure she was alright. But as he did, she just leaned and kissed his neck. As the four rode side by side down the road, Jakob would glance over to Daryl and AJ, and in his thoughts he hoped this time it will all work out. It was time for him and AJ to find happiness and a place to settle down, and raise Savannah properly.

 

A video of Jakob Greyman and the Struggle with the war inside his head https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VUHjmk21pFI&sns=em

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

[To defeat an adversary, you must always drive the fight. Do what is never expected.- from 2013 movie Phantom]

 

 


	17. So the bond strengthens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl, Carol, AJ & Jakob learn of the downfall of Alexandria

Chapter 17 Scene 1 As they travelled onward to Alexandria, Daryl and AJ stopped for a brief second to admire a couple of jackrabbits meeting at a nearby log. Jakob and Carol rode a few inches up the road to give them some private moments. When AJ and Daryl caught up with Carol, they noticed Jakob was not with her. "Where's Jakob, off on a nature walk?" Daryl teased Carol, as he brushed his shoulder against her's. "Nah, he is over there with that bunch of stragglers". Carol pointed up ahead a ways. "Typical Jakob, he can find the refugees and spies every where." AJ said. "Do you think they are spies from Negan?" Daryl asked. "Don't know, but Jakob will know and let us know soon, you can bet on it. AJ said "So, he can just tell by talking to folks if they are good or bad ?" Carol asked AJ "You will soon learn about Jakob's special gifts in time." AJ said as she admired her Jakob work his magic on this group of previous saviors, but she hid that fact from Daryl and Carol. Daryl too watched in admiration how Jakob could approach strangers without fear being killed, robbed or bitten by walkers. He wish he was as confident as Jakob. Perhaps someday he would be. Jakob already had enough belief in him know that he and AJ would be in charge of the sanctuary after they capture and imprison Negan. "Boy I wish I had half the confident level and ability as Jakob". Daryl thought to himself, inside his head. "You are just as good as he is, I saw that in you when I met you and Rick back at Alexandria." AJ told Daryl, as she brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. Just the way Carol sometimes used to do, before Carol's time became wrapped up with Jakob. "Was he suddenly jealous of Jakob and Carol" Daryl was thinking. "Don't worry you will have Carol back in due time. For soon Jakob will be moving on to return to the north . He has to monitor things up there, plus retrieve something precious to both of us." AJ told Daryl. "How did you know what I was thinking.?" Daryl asked her. " It's common for someone to be jealous of someone spending their time with Jakob, it has happened before." AJ explained. Carol watched Jakob with a different admiration and a bit of guilt that she was somehow cheating on Daryl, plus robbing AJ of her time with Jakob. As Jakob continue to talk to this new group of allies, he looked back at Daryl, AJ and Carol watching him, as if he knew what they all were thinking, he smiled at each one. As Jakob headed back to the trio, the small group of sanctuary stragglers loaded up in a truck to prepare to follow the two couples to Alexandria. As Jakob approahed and mounted his motorcycle, he asked "You three ready?" Carol answered by climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms again tightly around his waist, slightly brushing his groin area, but not apologizing when she did. Daryl and AJ mounted up, both smiling at what the both witness of Carol mounting behind Jacob. The group lead the new friends to Alexandria. Each one in their own throughts. Scene 2 As they headed down the road, they travelled five miles when they stopped to observe oncoming convoy. The vehicles came to a screeching stop parallel to Jakob and Daryl. Rick leaned out the driver's window and looked at Daryl, Carol, AJ and at the stranger riding in front of Carol, he shooked his head, looked out the front windshield and just said, "We are heading to the hilltop, the saviors burnt Alexandria." Daryl nodded and grunted. Carol said, "We will meet you there, all of us. Rick, this is Jakob, he is here to help us with Saviors." "Nice to meet, what do you know of Negan?" Rick asked in Jakob's direction, not really at or towards him. "I know enough, probably not as much as AJ, but we both have had our fair share of run ins with the man himself and the saviors." Jakob said. "Have you killed any of them?" Rick asked. "I've killed a few, reconditioned a few's line of programming, but at most AJ has probably killed more saviors than me." Jakob responded, looking over at AJ. This caused Rick to look at AJ and Daryl, he was seeing something there between them that wasn't there before or was it?. "See ya at the hilltop." Rick said as he put the truck in gear. Scene 3 The foursome and their small group of followers were left once again by theirselves. Jakob looked over his shoulder at Carol and asked, "Is he always that pleasant?" "He has been through a lot." Carol said. "Haven't we all?" Jakob added, squeezing her hand that was still around his waist."Let's roll, guys. On to the hilltop." he added. They turn around and headed back to the Hilltop. .....to be continued...... previews for next chapter, showdown at the O.K. Hilltop.....


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of all out war and the beginning of new kin-shipping......

CHAPTER 18 THE SHOWDOWN AT THE HILLTOP

 

Episode 1 Scene 1

We find Rick and Michonne walking in the compound with Maggie, who is discussing the food shortage they are experiencing since more people have sought out shelter from the saviors at the hilltop.

 

"Things are going to get better soon, not sure when. Daryl and Carol said that AJ and her friend, Jakob was going to help us." Rick tried to assure Maggie.

 

"I still don't trust AJ, after all she is Negan's daughter, legimate or not. She isn't going to want to kill him." Maggie firmly told Rick.

 

"Daryl has assured us and we saw she was with him and Carol up the road with a bunch of stragglers, that our problems will soon be over." Michonne rest assured Maggie.

 

"Well, do you think she has brain-washed Daryl and Carol?" Maggie asked Michonne.

 

Rick feeling like a third wheel in the gals conversation went to check on Judith.

 

Scene 2

 

"That would be highly unlikely, both Daryl and Carol are strong fighters and willed. If Negan couldn't break Daryl when he had him, then chances are, it is highly unlikely it would happen." Michonne explained to Maggie loud enough for Rick to hear as he was walking away.

 

"But Daryl is a man and if you hadn't notice, AJ is a woman, very much a woman, who has the right assets to persaude a man's thinking, plus the two of them have a great deal in common. That could lead to a bond that is unbreakable and perhaps a way for her to sway Daryl to keeping Negan alive." Maggie pointed out.

 

"But would you go as far as to say Daryl was that weak minded to fall for the trickery of a woman?" Michonne counter- pointed out.

 

"Daryl has been alone for a while, who knows if he ever had a love life before all this began. Now you have someone like AJ, who tracks, hunt, fish, eats roadkill, and knows her way around the crossbow, just like him, you tell me if he wouldn't be attract to that." Maggie said

 

 "Hell I am a bit turned on by her talents with the crossbow, tracking and hunting, but we don't even know that Daryl is attracted to that, he could be more attracted to say someone like Jesus or Rick or even Negan, himself." Michonne said, but the shivered off the last part.

 

"Do you think Daryl might be more attracted to men?" Maggie questioned.

 

"How much did you really know about him when you met him and how much do you really know now?" Michonne questioned back.

 

"Hell we don't even know if AJ would be even interested in Daryl, she could be more interested in one of us." Maggie added.

 

"Wait, what about this Jakob that was with Daryl and AJ? Carol left seated on the back of his cycle and AJ was on the back of Daryl's, even though when the arrived, Jakob had his arm wrapped around AJ. There has to be something there and I know that Daryl and Carol had to see that Jakob and AJ are together." Michonne said.

 

"Do you think Daryl was attracted to Beth?" Maggie asked.

 

"Who knows what happened to the two of them, when we all ran from the prison. The most part, he kept her safe and alive while she was with him. He was broken up carrying her out of that hospital." Michonne said.

 

"Do you think anything sexually went on between them.?" Maggie asked.

 

"Who, Beth and Daryl, AJ and Daryl, or Daryl and Carol?" Michonne answered in returned.

 

"I was thinking Beth and Daryl, but that leaves me thinking about Carol and him, even AJ and Daryl. Rick said AJ was on Daryl 's cycle when he saw them, Carol was on Jakob's, just like when they left here. But Carol and Daryl has always seemed to have their own way of communicating with each others, agreeing with the other's point of view, do you think maybe Daryl and Carol?" Maggie asked.

 

"I haven't met Jakob yet but from what I hear of him, I think I would have jumped on that bike behind him and grabbed on to something." Michonne said, adding, "That white guy has something very appealing about him, I can't quite put my finger on. Just don't let Rick know."

 

"Michonne, are you saying you would trade Rick for Jakob?" Maggie asked.

 

"Sshhh! I don't know but its possible. Now sshh!" Michonne warned her.

 

"Okay, I won't say a word, but you better keep a hold of your emotions, Rick said that they were all heading back here. There is something about Jakob that is appealing but frightening all the same, I can't quite put my finger on it." Maggie stated.

 

The two laughed a bit, then looked out in the compound. It had only been about a week since Simon's little attack, the remaining savior prisoners were blending in and helping out nicely. They did keep their word as they wanted to help defend and protect the hilltop for her. Maggie was amazed that they have adapted so well and didn't double cross, but what will happen to them when Negan learns of their double cross of him?

 

Scene 3

 

As the two cyclist and the truckload of survivalist from the sanctuary pulled up to the gates, Daryl and Jakob slowed their respective bikes to a stop just outside the gates, so Rosita and Tara knew it was them and safe to open the gates. Daryl took a moment to look over at Jakob, just admiring how good he looked sitting tall on the seat, with the bike straddled between his legs, how Daryl wished he was that bike at that moment. He wished Jakob was riding him as hard and long as he rode the bike.

 

"I was thinking I wish I could be that bike between his legs as well, Daryl, you're not alone." AJ whispered in Daryl's ear.

 

"Damn how does she keep doing that?" Daryl thought quietly inside his head.

 

"Still wondering how I know what you're thinking?" AJ whispered again in Daryl's ear.

 

"You are going to let me know how you are doing that right?" Daryl asked AJ

 

"Eventually" AJ giggled.

Scene 4

 

As Tara and Rosita opens the gates wide so the caravan could pull through, closing the gate after the truck. Tara and Rosita looking at each others not sure what they were seeing inside the truck. As they both walking around the truck to question Daryl, Jakob had already climbed off his bike and was headed in their direction.Tara and Rosita stopped and gasped at Jakob's features.

 

"I think I am switching sides." Tara said to Rosita.

 

"What you going over to Negan's side?" Rosita asked.

 

"No, I am falling for a man." Tara said as she pointed at Jakob.

 

"For him? Well don't give up on women yet. That's the guy from earlier and I think he is spoken for by AJ." Rosita explained.

 

Just then Tara and Rosita saw Carol approached Jakob, and wrap her arm around his waist and placing a kiss upon his lips.

 

"I thought you just said he was with AJ?" Tara questioned.

 

Just as she said it both gals spotted AJ still on Daryl's bike with her legs and arms wrapped around him. The girls looked at each others, then back at both couples. Then Daryl and AJ got off the bike and joined Carol and Jakob. They witnessed the intimitate kisses that Carol and Jakob gave both Daryl and AJ.

 

"Well I guess you aren' t the only one into girls. AJ is also, so is Carol, who knew?" Rosita said.

 

"Okay, but did you just see the lip-lock between Jakob and Daryl, who knnew Daryl was gay?" Tara said. Both girls stared in amazement.

 

Scene 5

 

As Tara and Rosita stood frozen by the affection exchanged by Daryl and Jackob, Rick approached the male duo as they untangled from their embrace.

 

"Who are your friends, Daryl?" Rick asked, trying to hide a bit of jealous that was creeping over him. He wanted to grab Daryl and shake him out of whatever spell or trance that Jakob held over him, afterall he was his friend, brother, lover, and his Daryl. Rick couldn't believe he was jealous of this man's affection with Daryl. Rick had never thought of Daryl in that way before, but now since Jakob's arrival, he has developed a strong urge to grab Daryl himself and fill him up with his own cum.

 

"We came across these folks on the road, well actually Jakob did, and these people are escaping the sanctuary, says they want to help defeat the saviors. Says Negan had no intention of keeping what he promised after we ended the war he started." Daryl said.

 

"Why bring them here? We are running out of room, food and supply." Maggie added upon walking up on Daryl's and Rick's conversation, but missing the kiss Jakob planted on Daryl.

 

"Where do you suppose they go?" Daryl asked.

 

"The kingdom or Alexandria could be fixed up for them." Maggie suggested.

 

"That is our intention, I  have sent people there now clearing and repairing the walls and houses, my lady." Jakob said as he stepped up, taking her hand in his and kissing it and her wrist.

 

"Why are you doing that?" Rick asked.

 

"It looks like it was a good place at one time, plus it will irritate the shit out of Negan to see he can't destroy something that was never his." Jakob said as he stepped up to Michonne, taking her hand and also kissing it saying, "I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you."

 

"I am Michonne". she said with a giggle

 

"My pleasure, Michonne, you are very beautiful." Jakob added again kissing her hand. Seeing this Rick was irritated a bit, but not as much as he was when he saw this man kissing his Daryl. Rick walked up, grasp the hand that Jakob was holding and asked, "What is your true intentions here?"

 

Seeing he has awaken the jealousy in Rick, he winked at Michonne and walked back to Carol, AJ and Daryl, but he only threw his arm around Daryl's shoulders. Aj and Carol stood obediently behind Daryl and Jakob.

 

"Look these people are seeking shelter and sancutary. You people have that right now. As far as enough food and supplies, I can help you with that personally. Well AJ and Daryl, who I heard is just as good a tracker as  AJ, can scavenge the supplies. I will personally go with them to ensure all supplies make it back here." Jakob said more towards Michonne and Maggie, than Rick.

 

"That won't be necessary, we can trust Daryl and I can go with Daryl myself." Rick said looking more at Daryl than Jakob.

 

"Can't let you do that, Daryl says you and Maggie are in charge of Alexandria and this place, so you two will stay here protected. If we run into Negan or his saviors, we can handle them. Now do you want him dead or alive?" Jakob said.

 

"Alive" Rick said. Well in unison, Maggie said, "Dead".

 

"Well then we will capture him and bring him back here for the two of you to talk it over with AJ. After all, if Negan is going to die, it should be by AJ's hands and her decision." Jakob stated.

 

"Agreed, if you capture him." Rick said.

 

"Oh we will capture him and bring him to where we ensure he will be safe until AJ has decided on what to do with him. If she feels he is redeemable, then that's what is going to happen." Jakob stated.

 

"i do believe there is good in everyone. So if he can be saved and redeemed then I do want him alive. He is one of two family members I have left." AJ spoke up behind Daryl and Jakob.

 

"One of two? I thought your sister died in Atlanta?" Daryl turned to ask.

 

"Actually it was Savannah and I will tell you later. I promise." AJ told Daryl with a wink.

 

Episode 2 sxene 1

 

The small refuge of saviors fitted into life at the hilltop. Planting crops and tending to the young ones there, also taking their shifts at guarding and preparing to defend their new home if necessary. That would prove necessary as a group of saviors led by Simon came upon the gates one night. But the hilltop were not surprised by this visit, for they were prepared and ready. As the Simon and his merry men retreating from the hilltop, Jakob, Daryl and everyone at the hilltop celebrated their victory.

 

Jakob in an one arm hug of Daryl asked, "Would you care to join Daryl and I in a private chat of futire conquest to be victorious?"

 

A bit confused, Rick at both men but asked, "You want me to join the two of you?"

 

"Yes Rick, we do. For you are a major player in the futire of this world after we defeat the saviors and Negan. We need to all be on board with the same plans." Jakob winked and explained to Rick.

 

"Oh then sure. Lead on" Rick as he walked along side of Jakob and Daryl.

 

As the trio walked on to the house to seeking out a room to be alone in, Carol asked AJ, "Should we follow?"

 

"No, Jakob has this one. This is just between them." AJ expained.

 

Scene 2

 

As the trio finally found a room to be alone in, they settled themselves on some pillows and blankets that were already on the floor. Daryl was between the two men, but Jakob had him close and a protective arm wrapped around his shoulders. Daryl didn't seem to mind or care what anyone at the hilltop might of thought or said about this. All he cared about was his time with Jakob, AJ and Carol. He did worry that after this was over of losing what he had with all three of them. He knew Carol would most likely return to the kingdom with King Ezekriel, he hoped AJ and Jakob would stay with him at Alexandris, but AJ had told him earlier of Jakob's plan to return up north, but he could of sworn he heard her say he would return. He hoped.

 

As the trio of men shared a bottle of Jameson whiskey, that AJ had found on a scavenage and presented to Jakob.

 

Jakob got braver and braver with his flirtations with Rick and his love for Daryl. "I have noticed you fondness for Daryl here, Rick, perhaps you would like to show both Daryl and I how you reallly feel for him." Jakob asked of him.

 

"I care for Daryl very much, he is like a brother, no he is my brother." Rick stated.

 

Daryl smiled.

 

"Would you ever wrap your arms around him in front of someone and kissed him long and hard?" Jakob asked.

 

"i have hugged Daryl before after his return from captivity with Negan." Rick stated firmly.

 

"Have you ever kissed him like this?" Jakob asked as he grabbed Daryl's chin pulling it up to his lips and kissing him hard. His lips parted to allow his tongue to part Daryl's lips and have their tongues fight for dominance. The kiss between Daryl and Jakob lasted for what seemed like ten minutes, when Rick cleared his throat to remind the two he was still in the room.

 

The two men parted and Jakob looked at Rick. Rick slid over closer to Daryl and placed both hands on each of the hunter's cheeks and placed his mouth on his mouth. Parting his lips in the same fashion as Jakob had done his tongue fighting for dominance inside Daryl's mouth.

 

As Rick and Daryl kissed, Jakob began removing Daryl's clothes and laying him down as he began kissing his arms, legs, chest, as he shed all clothing from Daryl. As he continued to kiss Daryl, he looked at Rick.

 

"Why don't you remove your clothes?" Jakob asked Rick. For some strange reason, Rick didn't question the man. He stood up and began removing his clothes as he watched as Daryl began removing Jakob's clothing in the same fashion as his clothes were removed.

 

As Rick removed the last of his clothes, he knelt down beside Jakob and Daryl. "Sheriff, come kiss me like you kissed Daryl." Jakob instructed.

 

Rick didn't question Jakob, just went over and straddled him and began kissing and grinding him.

 

"Daryl, come over and show Rick your talented tongue." Jakob instructed him. Daryl crawled hands and knees over to Rick, and began licking and cock worshipping him. All Rick could do was groan passionly inside Jakob's mouth. Rick paused to say, "i am on the edge here."

 

"Can't have that quite yet, you have tasted Daryl or have me inside you. So on your hands and knees, Sheriff boy." Jakob demanded.

 

Rick did as Jakob instructed. "Daryl give Rick your delicious cock to taste." Jakob instructed him.

 

Daryl also followed Jakob's instructions and placed his cock inside Rick's mouth deep hitting his alimentary canal and mucous membrane, being careful not to cause his old friend not to gag.

 

Rick gagged and almostvomiting but swallowing anything that may have wanted to come up and out at that moment. Rick did't want to ruin this moment. As Jakob watched Rick take every inch of Daryl's thick girth, he couldn't wait to have his taste alone later. Meanwhile Jakob positioned himself behind Rick and work his entrance open with two salvia slick fingers before working in a third. When he felt Rick was ready, he extracted his fingers, placing both hands on Rick's hips he positioned his own thick cock up with Rick's ass and entered pushing pass the tight muscle rings straight to the prostate. Causing him to lurge forward a little and deep throating Daryl's cock.

 

As Daryl and Jakob got their rythm in tune with each others, both sliding in and out of opposite holes of Rick's. Rick's own cock leaking precum in a pool beneath him. Both Daryl and Jakob announced they were on the verge of shooting their huge wads inside of Rick. When Rick agreed he was ready, both released their loads inside of his mouth and ass, causing Jakob to collaspe on Rick, Rick on Daryl, and Daryl back on the floor. All three men rested before getting up and dressing and sharing the plan on capturing Negan for AJ.

 

Final Scene

 

We see Negan asleep in a bed with his throat bandaged, Jakob and AJ are standing over him. Rick and Michonne walk in and asked if they have had words with him.

 

"Not yet, AJ is waiting for the right time to have her peace with him." Jakob stated.

 

"Mind if we say our peace with him?" Rick asked Jakob, slyly intertwining his fingers with Jakob but out of Michonne's view.

 

"Sure, we will be over here. But don't do anything to prevent AJ's time with him." Jakob stated.

 

Before Rick began his speech with the recovering Negan, Jakob pulled him in close so only the two could hear. "I want time with Michonne and you later. We will share her. If you want Daryl, AJ and Carol can join us." Jakob whispered to Rick.

 

Rick glanced at Michonne and AJ and then whispered to Jakob, "Perhaps just you and AJ this go round."

 

"We have to run that by Daryl. AJ is his now. I am not sure if he wishes to share." Jakob whispered.

 

Rick was stunned that Jakob said that about AJ being soley Daryl's. But then he thought about it and Jakob did announce that it would be Daryl and AJ running the sanctuary after defeating Negan. Rick and Michonne went over to say what they came to say to Negan.

 

****For what Rick and Michonne said to Negan be sure to rewatch Season 8 episode 16 the season final of All out War.


	19. Mercy or Wrath?

CHAPTER 19 MERCY OR WRATH???

Scene 1

After Michonne and Rick leaves Negan, AJ and Jakob position themselves on both sides of Negan's bed. AJ looked over at Sidyc and asked, "Would you mind if I have a few private moments with him?"

Sidyc was unsure at first, but when AJ ensured him it was alright, she wasn't going to harm or kill him. Sidyc said, "Alright, ten minutes good for you?"

"Make it fifteen and that should be fine. Thank you for taking good care of my father." AJ said.

This shocked Sidyc a bit. For this was the first time him hearing of AJ and Negan's relationship. "You're welcome." was all Sidyc could get out.

.Scene 2 

As the weeks progress, Negan recovered from his injury. AJ and he talked quite a bit about the past. 

"I know I was a shitty father to you and your sister. But if you will let me and forgive me for past behavior and events, I want to make it up to you. It's too late to make it up to Mary Beth, I realize that now, but perhaps doing right for you and Jakob will somehow make it right with her." Negan said.

"First, Jakob wants me to try to make it work with you for Savannah's sake and for Daryl's." AJ said.

"What does Daryl have to do with this?" Negan puzzlingly asked.

"Savannah is Mary Beth's and Daryl's brother's daughter. I want Daryl to get to know his brother's daughter, just as I want Savannah to know you as her granddaddy and not as Negan the monster who goes around bashing people on the head with a stupid bat"" AJ said.

"Let's refrain from mud slinging, she has a name." Negan replied.

"No it is a bat with barbed wire wrapped around it. Do you think your wife Lucille would want her memory through a bat that bashed innocent people in the head with?" AJ asked

"No I suppose she wouldn't, but it was my way of keeping her alive and giving me strength through this new world." Negan explained.

"Well let's start a new new world, father, well we help the survivors. We don't take more than what we deserve from them. Jakob says we all can coexist in this world by working together against our true enemies which are the dead walking among us, not the living survivors." AJ said.

"Jakob is a good man, he has a good soul doesn't he?" Negan questioned.

"Jakob is indeed a good man, with or with a good soul." AJ answered.

"I wish nothing but happiness for the both of you." Negan said.

"i know you do, father, but Jakob might be moving on soon, so what will happen then, you retreat to the old Negan?" AJ questioned.

"Will you be going with him?" Negan asked.

"No Jakob wants Daryl and I to stay here to see that you keep your word to him." AJ stated.

"So it will be you and Daryl then?" Negan asks.

"I don't think Daryl cares for me in that way, but he is going to be needing someone to look after him when Jakob does move on, so I will be taking care of him for Jakob." AJ stated.

"You know, I could tell that Daryl is starting to care for you as well. Why else would he allow me to do what I did, but if not out of protection for you?" Negan asked.

"Do you think he really cares for me that much? I think he cares for Jakob more than for Carol or myself." AJ stated.

"Is Jakob involved with Carol as well as you and Daryl? " Negan questioned. Before AJ could answer, he said aloud, "That dog, I have a new appreciation for him. Not only toying with me, but you, Carol and Daryl? That man has new kudos from me. He was afraid of you finding out about him and ...oops."

"Him and who, father?" AJ asked, as she was reading Negan for the true answer, but not get a good reading. "Oh it's okay, its Jakob and I am not jealous of anyone he gets with, father. I am going to see if Daryl wants to go hunting wih me."

"I am glad you and Jakob usually share so well. But there is something he has not shared with you, or rather someone." Negan confessed to his daughter, truly wanting a better relationship with at least her.

"Who are you talking about, Father?" AJ asked.

"We can catch up more than and you two be careful out there, you hear me." Negan said as he placed a kiss to AJ's forehead.

"We will, father. You be careful here with these people. Some still want you dead. I still want you around for a bit. Love you." AJ said as she shocks Negan by placing a kiss on the end of his nose.


	20. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebuilding now begins.   
> The healing now begins

Scene 1

AJ departs from her father. As she walks away she reflects on their talk and how they both want a fresh start on their father-daughter relationship, she believed he meant it this time.

She walked up to the tent where her, Carol, Jakob and Daryl was sleeping in but only found Daryl laying on the double sleeping bag that the four of them were sharing. She entered the tent, closing the flap behind her and knelt down beside him and began stroking his hair away from his face.

He stirs a little, but when he opens his eyes to see AJ there, he smiles. "Where is Carol and Jakob?" AJ asked.

"Jakob took Carol for a walk to chat about something." Daryl said as he began twisting his fingers in her hair.

"Probably preparing her for his leaving to retrieve Savannah. Oh Daryl, wait til you meet her. She is so smart and wise beyond her young years. Did you know she picked up my crossbow and killed her first possum at only four years old and when she was five, some roamers, I believe you call them walkers came into this outpost we were staying at to reform some saviors and she picked up my knife and stabbed her first walker. Jakob and I were so impressed by how quickly she learned how to kill one of those things just by watching us. I think she really got into Jakob's heart when she ran up and hugged him and said, "look daddy, I killed a biter, daddy, I stab him." I mean Jakob has always been like a father to her, but before that moment, she never called him daddy." AJ explained to Daryl. "You don't mind , do you? I know he isn't her real daddy and all, but he is the only daddy she does."

"Nah, I don't mind" I think even if Meryl knew about her, he would be pleased that Jakob took good care of her for him." Daryl said sadly, thinking again of his brother not being or knowing he had a daughter. "I will get to see her and get to know her before you two leave here' won't I?

"Oh Jakob didn't tell you yet? I'm not leaving here. Savannah and I will be here with you to get this place liveable again." AJ told him.

"Really?" Daryl ask. 

"Yeah really, silly." she said as she leaned to kiss him.

As they broke the kiss, AJ looked at Daryl for a moment. 

"What?" Daryl asked.

"A couple pennies for your thougts, mon cherie?" AJ asked.

"Oh you aren't reading what I am thinking right now?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, but since you seems to get weirded out when I do. I figure I would just ask you." AJ said.

"By the way, what is with you and Jakob only asking for rwo pennies for my thoughts? With thoughts of you two angels, they are with much more than a couple pennies." Daryl stated.

"There was a time before all of this began when Jakob would send people to whatever gods they wish by inserting pennies over their eyes. But for some reason he stopped using the pennies when he continued his sweep of the streets, back alleys, and gutters for the slime. I guess now by him asking for a couple pennies for your thoughts, it is just a way for him to hold on to a piece of his good past." AJ said.

"So was Jakob like a cop or something back thing?" Daryl questioned.

"No he was no cop, but helping rid the streets of the lowlife scum who the courts seemed not able to hold in prisons and jails, pissed him off enough to take action. But for some reason, he stopped and started on a rampage on just more evil, sick-minded folks." AJ stated"

"When you met Jakob, what was he doing?" Daryl asked.

"MaryBeth and I had just learned where her asshole was...oops sorry where Meryl was. But we were trapped inside a building in downtown Atlanta. We had heard he was there, but soon learned we had a better chance talking to him at the quarry camp. But with the horde outside, and Mary Beth pregnant, I thought we were doomed to die there.   
When from up from I guess the basement Jakob sprang out of no where and took us down hrough the sewers. Daryl, you should have seem him take five to six walkers on at the same time and take them down. He was like a ninja, but he was like our savior , he was like our ninja savior. MaryBeth started referring to him as the ninja saint of the underground tunnels." AJ chuckled at this remembrance.

"Did you ever get to the quarry camp."? Daryl asked.

"Yeah' but we were obviously too late. The camp was deserted. There was a note left for someone about the camp going to the CDC. MaryBeth wanted to go to see Meryl was there, but Jakob demanded we not, he stated it was unsafe there. He said he had just left that area and though who were still alive headed out. Only the dead remained.". AJ felt sad remembering her feelings that day.

"If Jakob saved you and your sister, sounds like a few times, then why does he say he is no angel? He sounds to me to be an angel. He was definitely my angel back in the cave and he was our angel back at the sanctuary with Negan." Daryl asked.

"I know Daryl, I still say Jakob is an angel, and he is. But he has had to do things in his life that some would say wasn't to angel-like. He still has to do things like that." AJ stated.

"Well he is still an angel to us and perhaps even that ninja saint your sister called him. I have yet to see any bad in Jakob." Daryl stated, as he ran his fingers through AJ's hair.

As AJ leaned her cheek against Daryl's palm, she said, "Hope in this new world you never see the evil side of Jakob."

"What do you mean evil side? You just told me the good Jakob has done and now you are saying he has an evil side?" Daryl asked.

"Let's talk about this later, perhaps when Jakob is back and he too can explain his side of the evil he had to do." AJ said as she kissed his lips and neck, while tracing her fingertips down his chest.

Daryl rolled AJ, so she was laying on the sleeping bags while he continued his conquest up her thigh, slowly parting her legs. His breath was causing little goosebumps to prickle along her skin. He managed to get her silken lace panties down her thighs and then her legs. He tossed them to the side. "Brace yourself, beautiful...".

Her head was swimming as she finally let it fall back. His face was buried in the apex of her thighs, and she couldn't stop the little squeak of pleasure as it passed her lips. "Fuck," she hissed as her both her hands buried themselves into his hair. He pulled back long enough to smirk against her silken folds. He was loving that he could cause that sort of expletive to fall from her mouth. Her hips thrust up slightly, letting him know she loved how wet he always gother. "Don't stop." Her fingers tightened in his hair. She was already on the edge. She just had to wait for him to catch up. Her toes were already pointing straight when she felt him reconnect to the sensitive bits of her. "Fuck," she growled again. Only louder this time. His tongue flicked slow, then fast. Only to repeat this action over and over. He loved this slow torture of her. She responded best when he was attentive to certain spots. Not that he minded. He'd enjoyed learning her. She knew that tonight it would be quick. She was already on the edge. She just had to wait for him to catch up. "Fuck," she growled again. Only louder this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned....for just like the Walking Dead series, this Season may be ending, but next Season is on the count down.  
> Will Jakob assistance AJ in taking over all three communities from her father?
> 
> Will AJ get to take advantage of Daryl all tied up? Will she turn him over to Negan?
> 
> Will Negan keep his word to reunite AJ and Jakob? Oh will he just send Daryl and Jakob away or send AJ away?
> 
> What will Rick's fate be with Negan and AJ?


End file.
